Shinji the Casanova
by Kaworu Naha ga bisa
Summary: What happens when the fourteenth Angel, Zeruel is actually...Cupid? And Cupid's trapped in Shinji's mind after EVA-01 ate him? And Cupid decided to turn Shinji's mopey life upside down? The result is happiness, love, and a new spine for Shinji. ShinjixAsuka. Disclaimer: I'm didn't make this fanfic. All belong to StrikeFiss.


*** Ninja Crowbotics Presents ***

"SHINJI! WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" Misato screamed into the monitor. In vain, actually. The com links had already been severed.

*** A Jolt Induced 4AM Production ***

A bright snap of electricity arched off EVA-01's back as the umbilical cord was ripped free. An ungodly roar was emitted from the purple Evangelion's jaws.

"We've lost all pilot contacts!" Ritsuko gasped. "I think he's unconscious!"

"Cut the sixth fuse! Eject the plug!"

"EVA-01 isn't responding!" Ritsuko replied. "But the sync ratio is rising! I don't understand what's going on?!"

"Shinji! Five minutes of power remaining!" Misato yelled into the mic in vain, hoping that her voice somehow got through. She turned to the command room. "Get EVA-00 out there! NOW!"

EVA-01's attacker was on the screen now. A small, red object in the shape of some kind of rabid animal. It lashed out with a whip like tail, connecting with the EVA's head and ripping through it's armor.

It let out another roar as a gush of blood sprayed out over the armament buildings and ground around the two behemoths.

Then...

Two lightning fast hands came up and grabbed the Angel's tail, surprising it. It hissed in anger, but it couldn't pull away.

Ritsuko's eyes were wide. "Oh no..." she whispered. "EVA-01's going into..."

"Berserker Mode!"

***********************************************************************  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION! SHINJI THE CASANOVA? A FRIGHTENING PERDICAMENT!

By Strike Fiss, 1999 ***********************************************************************

Disclaimer: If I had owned this, you'd all be paying to read this! Since you don't have to pay a dime...do the math. You know it's not mine. Isn't this much nicer? I thought so. Don't complain.

Notes: Okay, uh, MOSTLY Lime-Romance/WAFF, with just a wee bit of everything else. Yee gods, OOC. No, wait, OOC is too light of a term. At the same time, though, it's close enough. I've seen a lot worse character representation, and this is not too bad for the time period (sometime after the Kiss, and just before Shinji's syncs surpass Asuka's) ALSO, the slightly different character representation is PART OF THE STORY, so bite me. Snoogins.

CC: strikef ***********************************************************************

The new Angel had shown up only a few hours earlier. It looked almost like a walking bat with four legs and a long tail with a massive, scorpion barb on the end. The color of blood as well. It's Core was on it's belly, but it always walked too close to the ground for Shinji to crush. Though it was only a tenth of the size of EVA-01, it was tearing the giant weapon apart, one slash at a time. They hadn't even thought Shinji would need backup...not until the cord was cut.

"EEEAAARRGH!" the giant Evangelion kicked the Angel off of it's body.

Before the tiny angel could land and smash into the ground, EVA-01 was already charging after it's opponent. CHOM CHOM CHOM CHOM! Each footstep launched itself forward entire city blocks at a time.

"EEEEEEEE!" the Angel finally smashed into the center of a mountain and stopped flying. Unfortunately for the tiny red attacker, that was the exact moment where EVA-01 jumped forward and flew into the same spot in the mountain, using the Angel to absorb the shock.

"Two minutes left!" Misato yelled into the intercom. "WHERE'S REI!?"

"She's in the elevator! Thirty seconds!" Maya said, furiously working the controls to get Shinji his backup.

EVA-01 raised itself out of the crater it caused, then, without even pausing, began to pound it's massive fists into the Angel. It never had a chance against the man-made-monster as it howled in anger...blood still gushing from it's head.

Battered and cracked, the Angel fought on, however...struggling to twist itself free from the Evangelion's concrete grip. Furious by the fact that the Angel was still moving, the raving EVA lifted the monster into the air...

And began to EAT it.

The control team watched, completely stunned, as EVA-01 took massive bites out of the Angel, ripping it into shreds and devouring most of it's red flesh. A horrible, growling crunch echoed out across the city as it finally bit into the Angel's Core and swallowed.

Turning to the center of Tokyo 3, it was almost as if EVA-01 was grinning at the camera as the red dripped from it's jaws. One final, triumphant roar, and it's power cells were depleted. It crouched down on the ground and powered down. A moment later, Shinji's plug ejected from the back of his EVA's neck and parachuted to safety.

Everyone in the control room back at NERV stood silent for a moment, shocked.

"Tell Rei to find the plug...get him back right away." Ritsuko said quietly.

"Well..." Misato smiled as she fingered her necklace absentmindedly. "At least he won."

* * *

"EEeAARGH!"

Shinji woke with a start. His eyes were immediately flooded with the calm, blue white light of the infirmary. Somehow, even so deep in the hospital, he could hear the sounds of nature outside. Calming crickets and birds that made an eerie, yet relaxing background hum.

The effect was indeed calming, and the young man sighed and let himself hit the pillow with his head once more. The bed was colder than usual. His back wasn't raw. He must have only been out for a few hours or a day.

A tiny smile crept up on his face as he realized this was pretty much how he started EVA piloting. Still, losing consciousness and going berserk had the advantage that you didn't remember much of the pain until later. What he did find disturbing was the taste of LCL in his mouth. A coppery, blood-like taste that he always hated...but had gotten used to sometime after the Fifth Angel or so.

But the taste was bugging him. It was obvious he was washed up. He didn't usually wake up with it in his stomach.

A nurse walking by his room made the observation he was alive and well, and flashed him a warm smile before walking off to alert NERV. Shinji seemed to have a fan club at the hospital. He blushed when he realized his clothes were changed. The nurses probably chuckled each time they saw him naked. He hated that thought. Maybe, he promised himself, in a few years, he'd start working out and not be so skinny, but for now, that fact reminded him every day why the ladies of Tokyo 3 would hardly give him a second...

"Stop your complaining!"

Shinji gasped, sitting up and looking around for the voice that had said that. "W...who's there?!" he whispered.

No answer.

Shinji didn't see anyone, and the door hadn't been opened. "Asuka?" he frowned. "Asuka...if this is a joke, I'm not in the mood."

"It's not a joke." Came the voice again. "I'm here!"

Now Shinji was frightened. "ARGH! I'm hearing things!" he placed his hands on his ears. "Great! Just what I needed!"

The voice sighed. "No wonder you're so jumpy."

Shinji paused, frowning. "What do you mean 'no wonder'?" he asked, not thinking it too strange to be talking to nothing.

A laugh this time. "If I tell you, you're going to be mad, and then you're going to just think you're even more crazy." It said calmly. "Maybe I should let you have a good night's sleep before we continue this conversation."

Shinji blinked. "Wait! No! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to complain..."

No answer.

That was the moment Asuka and Misato came in the room. Shinji was standing on his bed, looking at the pillow with an accusing stare. "What did you MEAN!? I want to know!" he frowned. "Don't go silent on me! Come on! I'm sorry!" He didn't seem to notice his hospital gown let his bare ass stick out for all the world to see.

Both ladies blinked. Misato sighed and turned to leave. "I'll get the car."

Asuka stormed up to Shinji, who was still growling at the pillow. "Baka Shinji! Get some clothes on, pervert!"

Shinji looked at his back and finally noticed his hospital gown. He squeaked something unintelligible and dove under the covers. "A...A...A...Asuka!" he gasped. "W...what are you doing here?!" his face was bright red.

"Well, I'm not here to look at your naked scrawny ass!" she fumed, turning almost as red as he was. She promptly tossed his clothes onto him. "Are you coming?"

"Sorry..."

She muttered something in German and slammed her way out of the door.

There was a long, pregnant pause. Finally, the voice came back. "Well..." it said with an obvious grin on it's invisible face. "This is going to be interesting."

"What do you mean!?" Shinji growled as he put on his clothes. "You're just a figment of my imagination!"

"We'll talk later." The voice said, calmly. It wasn't a bad voice. A younger male. Very calm and soothing. Just like the birds and the crickets outside. It was almost...angelic.

Shinji felt a chill run through his spine.

Asuka, of course, wasn't about to let the incident of Shinji yelling at his hospital bed go by quietly. As they ate dinner with Misato that evening, she had a very scary smile on her face.

Shinji hardly noticed. He ate his ramen and drank his water with the same blank look he had on when he listened to his SDAT.

"Shinji?"

He blinked, looking up to see Asuka's evil grin. He frowned.

"Do you two want to be left alone?" the redhead continued.

He frowned twice as hard. "What?"

"Well, it's obvious you and the noodles are discussing something very important." Asuka said with a remarkably straight face. "Do you two want to be left al..."

Shinji got up and left. Misato, who had been nicely buzzed from her after-  
dinner-beer-beer, finally noticed Shinji's absence and blinked. "What's wrong with Shinji?"

SLAM!

Asuka, without pity, began to laugh her head off.

Misato, however, had a concerned look on her face. Asuka noticed this. "What?!"

"His Eva went berserk today." The older woman said quietly. Images of the gore still ripped fresh in her mind. "It wasn't pretty..."

Asuka gave her a look that told her she expected her guardian to start laughing any second now. She never did, though. "You're serious? Baka Shinji?" she just grumbled and returned to her own ramen. "Nobody makes this big of a deal when *I* rip apart an Angel. Maybe I should change my name to Shinji the Second to get some attention around here..."

Misato stood, smacked her beer can unceremoniously on the table, and then walked off to her own room. "You complain too much."

"Why do I even bother?" Asuka sighed. Deep down, though, she wanted to smack herself. If Shinji really had a bad day... "Why do I bother...?"

* * *

For a chance of pace, Shinji put in a new tape in the side of his SDAT and pressed play. This was his 'Sad Sad Shinji' tape. Part Two. The first tape had long since worn out. He always listened to it when, for no reason, he felt lower than dirt.

That little tape had been getting a lot of mileage ever since Asuka moved in.

And not for the reasons one might think.

He lay on top of his covers, still dressed in his clothes as sad, soulful opera played in the background of his mind.

"My GOD man!"

Shinji almost screamed as he heard the voice again. It was clear, even through the music. "Wh...what are you!?" he whispered, feeling his heart racing.

"We'll get to that in a second," replied the voice with a cough. "But can you PLEASE change the music? It's no WONDER everyone thinks you're a dork! Come on! 'Sad Sad Shinji' tape number two? You had to make a sequel?"

"I am not a dork!" Shinji whispered back, hoping his discussion wouldn't be heard from the hall. "Who are you?!"

"I'm not saying anything until you put on something better." Said the voice, now more stern. "I love opera as much as the next guy, but you listen to it WAY too much."

Shinji felt very offended. "Fine!" he popped the tape out of his SDAT and reached over to the night-stand for another. "What would be okay by YOU then?"

"Well, some Barry White or perhaps Fiona Apple would be lovely." It replied cheerfully.

"I got some jazz. That okay by you?" Shinji replied with sarcasm dripping from his voice. He popped it in and pressed 'play'.

"Ooh, that's nice. A lot better." Beamed the voice inside his head. "Is that Ray Charles? You kids today never listen to the oldies anymore. I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Shinji grumbled. "You can stay for the song, but after that, get out of my head."

There was a short pause. "It's not that easy." The voice said quietly. "You see, I'm kind of stuck here."

Shinji's eyes went wide. "What?" he took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "Who are you? WHAT are you!?"

"Oh come on...I know you're smarter than that, Shinji." The voice sighed. "Do you remember your fight with the Angel this morning?"

"No." Shinji replied quickly. "Not much. It came out of nowhere and started to..." he paused. "You...re..."

"I'm that Angel." Replied the voice.

"Oh god oh god oh god...!"

"RELAX SHINJI!" the Angel yelled. Shinji stopped. "That's better." It sighed. "Yes, I am that Angel that you fought today. Though I must say, I think I suffered a lot worse than you did."

"Wh...?"

"You ATE me, Shinji!" the Angel replied angerly. "I mean...COME ON! Who EATS their opponent? I was just having some fun! All my bigger brothers were bitching about your Evangelion getting in the way, and I decided to see what all the fuss was about. I wasn't going to kill you! I was just going to ruff you up a bit." It grumbled. "But NO! You just HAD to come off your rocker and EAT ME!?"

Shinji was silent. "I...I'm sorry! I mean, we didn't know you were just playing around...and...well...I blacked out and my Eva went berserk."

"She's right, you know." The voice said, this time, much happier. "You apologize way too much. I suppose I shouldn't have punctured your skull. That was bad form. Probably got you all riled up."

"Uh, no problem..." Shinji said with a big sweat drop forming on his head. "So...I ate you? Is that why you can't get out?"

"I think so." The Angel replied. "Your Eva...nice name by the way...ate me, but because you were it's pilot, the part of me that still goes on has been...digested...by your mind."

Shinji nodded. It sounded like something Ritsuko would be blabbering on about. "Okay..."

"So, hopefully, all we need to do is wait for me to pass out of your system, and I can go back to my brothers, and you can go back to being lonely." The Angel said. "In the meantime, though, your brain is actually quite comfortable."

"So you're not trying to take over my mind, and you're not trying to destroy the human race?" Shinji relaxed noticeably. "So...um...what do I call you? Mr. Angel?"

"Actually, I'm not really a full Angel, you see." Replied the voice. "It's only my Brothers who you call Angels. I'm Cherubim." It said proudly. "And my name is Cupid."

Shinji almost fell off of his bed. "C...C...CUPID!?"

"Oh? You've heard of me?" Cupid's calm, happy voice laughed. "Yes, the one and only. The Cherub of LUV!" he stated proudly. "And Shinji, my boy, you are in luck!"

His eyes widened. "Wh...what do you mean?"

"I know we only have a few days together or so." Cupid said. "And I cannot, in good conscious, leave without making this all up to you. I feel bad for causing so much trouble."

"No...really...that's okay." Shinji whispered. "You can just tell your Brothers to stop attacking, though."

"Can't do that, I'm afraid." Cupid sighed. "If it was up to me, I'd let you all enjoy life and love. But I'm just a Cherub. We aren't usually in the loop. Maybe it's good that you humans are being attacked. Maybe not. I personally don't know, and can't stop the others."

"Oh." Shinji sighed. "I suppose it was worth a try..."

"What I can do..." Cupid continued. "...is give you something you've been lacking your entire life, Shinji. Ever since your mom died. Something that, even in situations that would make grown men weep with happiness, still manages to elude you."

Shinji's eyes widened.

"A chance for love." Cupid stated simply. The voice was sincere and direct.

The young Ikari's mood threatened to slip deeper into despair. "Even if you are Cupid, I doubt you could do that." He whispered quietly.

Cupid said nothing for a long time. Together, they listened to Ray Charles sing in the background of the brain they were sharing. "Shinji..." he said slowly. "I cannot create Love. Only you and someone else can do that. However, I CAN give you the chance to find it."

"Mmph." Shinji sighed. "Maybe after the Tenth Impact, I'd have a chance at love."

"I can at least get you laid."

Shinji almost coughed on his own blood as it threatened to spurt out of his nose. "W...WHAT?"

Cupid was laughing. "Sorry...sorry...I apologize. I was just kidding." He paused. "Though...if you really wanted to forgo all that Love stuff, I could probably rig something up for a more immediate fix."

"That's SICK!" Shinji replied, holding his nose. "I don't want THAT!" he paused. "Uh...well, at least not without the Love part first!"

"Don't worry, Ikari." Cupid said happily. "I know you're not a pervert. You're actually under-average for a boy your age. I really can't figure out why Asuka keeps pestering you about that."

"Leave Asuka-chan out of this." Shinji frowned.

Cupid seemed to nod. "It's your call, boss."

"Besides." Shinji grumbled. "I really don't see what you could do from inside my head."

"Oh ye of little faith." Cupid smiled.

Shinji felt a warm tingle run through his body. "What was that?"

Across the hall and a little to the left, Misato was trying to focus on a sync test report, but found it impossible to do without another swig of beer first. The moment she put down her beer, however, she felt a warm sensation pass over her body. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment, and when it finally continued, she was blushing.

She realized why she was blushing. Her finger was absentmindedly caressing the paper, right where Ikari Shinji had been written down. Her mind kept fluttering back to dinner, where she had seen his sad, thoughtful eyes; trying to recall the memories of the day's battle. Misato kept wishing she could shield him from those memories.

"Oh, Shinji..." she sighed.

Almost immediately, she slammed her mouth shut with her hands. "What am I DOING?!" she gasped under her breath. Try as she might, however, she couldn't help but recall how tall he was getting as he stood...and how he stormed off to his room. So gentle and reflective, even in the face of Asuka's constant bullying.

"Well, he does have a nice butt..." she whispered to herself, no longer forcing her jaw shut. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about...this...before. Their ages were a little extreme, but she had heard of worse. And...he was sweet...and a hero...and...very kissable...

Mustering up all her resolve, and all her beer in one gulp, Misato headed for the door.

Before Shinji could question what Cupid had been talking about, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Y...yes?" he answered, taking his headphones out of his ears.

"Shinji-kun?" came the soft voice of Misato. Hallway light crept through the door as it cracked open slightly. "Are you awake?"

Right away, Shinji felt something in the air. Shinji-kun? "Uh...?"

He never had the chance to say much else. Misato stood, closing the door behind herself. In the soft, midnight blue light, she walked over to the side of his bed and sat down next to him, nearly falling over. "I...I'm sorry...I'm a little drunk." She said, obviously embarrassed.

Shinji's eyes grew impossibly wider. Misato apologizing for being drunk? "Th...that's okay, M...Misato-chan..." he replied nervously.

She smiled. It wasn't one of her flashy, dazzle-the-men smiles. It was an honest, 100% proof Misato smile. Shinji found it impossible to breathe. She noticed his stare, and glanced away, blushing. "I...I wanted to tell you something today."

He nodded weakly, but said nothing.

"It seems I...need to...every time I see you almost die out there." She said sadly. "I want to tell you how proud I am of you. How...I cherish knowing you...even as just a little boy." Her hand gently came to rest on his thigh.

Shinji found breath in a gasp, but then it locked up again when he felt the warmth of her touch.

Misato continued, however. "I wanted to tell you that you are not a coward, and you are not a pervert." She said with a tear rolling down her face. "Don't let Asuka tell you otherwise. It's not true."

"Misato...?" he whispered. This was a side of her he had never though existed. He didn't even know how to classify it. It was sad...yet...so truthful and honest.

She turned to him with a tiny sniff. "Shinji...I just want to tell you..."

Before he knew what had happened, she leaned towards him and let her lips touch his. He was, out of lack of a better term, paralyzed. He opened his mouth slightly to protest, but just found her doing the same. She was very sweet. Yes. Sweet. Even with all that beer she had been drinking, she was sweet tasting. Soft. Moist. It was like wrapping his mouth around the most inviting chocolate cake imaginable. At the same time, he could almost taste something salty. A tear. This was not just a drunken loss of control...this had real emotion behind it.

Her eyes opened to find his also open...though in surprise. She slid away from him gently. Both of them were at a loss for words.

"I just wanted to say thank you..." she whispered, then stood, shakily, and walked to the door.

Misato had to fight the urge to stay, but knew it would be wrong. Somehow, even with the alcohol and the feelings she knew already were there, it wasn't enough to excuse her staying longer. "G...goodnight, Shinji-kun..." she whispered, then closed the door behind her.

There was a long...LONG...pause. Shinji just sat there, listening to Ray Charles fade, then come back in the form of another song. He didn't dare to move. Not for a long time. His heart racing and his mind a blur.

Cupid finally spoke when he guessed Shinji had enough time to process the information. "I can help you, Shinji. Do you believe me now?"

"M...Misato?" he said weakly.

"She really does love you, Shinji. Not in a passion-drenched, soul-mate kind of way, but also a little more than just your guardian. I just helped her see how much she wanted to kiss you." Cupid stated softly. "That's what I do. I show people what they normally try to ignore out of their quest to ignore love and friendship."

"You made her do that?" Shinji demanded. "Did you?"

"No, Shinji." Cupid sighed. "I don't force people to love. I just show them the truth."

A thought hit Shinji. "Really? You can do that?"

Cupid laughed softly. "I just did, didn't I?"

"Can...can you make me..." Shinji paused, looking for the right words. "Can you teach me how? How to make it so I can do this on my own?"

"Yes." Cupid said. "I will teach you what you need to find love. Real love, too. Not just the stuff they feed people in bad romance novels. Love that's destined and that's real. Love that is felt on every level of physical and emotional. I will teach you how to get past all the hate and the loneliness in your life."

"Why?" Shinji asked suddenly. "Why are you helping me?"

A long, thoughtful pause.

"Because. If anyone needs it...it's you."

A large sweat drop appeared on Shinji Ikari's head.

"Goodnight, Shinji." Cupid said, sounding distant. "Sleep well, and keep that kiss close to your heart. I know she means a lot to you too."

Finally, Shinji was left alone.

His hand came up to his lips...and he could still feel the kiss. For that night, the entire night, the nightmares could not touch him.

* * *

Asuka woke up early for once. Something she couldn't quite place had been eating away at her ability to sleep all night. She ignored it, classifying it as bad ramen noodles from the night before.

Her gloomy early-morning face greeted Misato as she came out of her room with her equally unpleasant hangover face. "Morning." She coughed.

"Again?" Asuka sighed, as if she had to ask, throwing her a beer.

"Not now..." Misato sighed, popping the top and throwing back her head as the can reached her lips. Asuka watched in amazement as Misato literally poured the beer down her throat. She never even swallowed by the look of her neck not moving. She just let it slide down to her stomach. "Ohhhhhhhhhh that's better..."

"Rough night?" Asuka blinked. Even after her customary morning beer, Misato looked horrible. Something gravely important was on her mind, or, more likely, a slight case of alcohol poisoning.

"Mmm." Misato smiled suddenly. "No...just..." her face drooped again. "Yeah...a little rough." She moved to the cupboard and got a bag of cheese-  
flavored popcorn to snack on.

Asuka didn't like this. Misato was acting very strange. "Uh, I'll go wake up Shinji to make us breakfast." She stood.

Shinji appeared around the corner, however, with a smile on his face and damp hair from the tub. "Good morning!" he beamed.

Misato almost coughed up her popcorn. "Mmm, uh...good morning, Shinji. Sleep well?"

Asuka's brow was crunched together. Something was wrong. Shinji was acting way too...too...happy? And Misato? She was nervous? While Shinji moved into the kitchen to start making his and Asuka's lunches for school, she moved over to the older woman and leaned over. "Can I ask you something about Shinji?"

"Uh..." Misato blushed suddenly. "Okay?"

"Did you catch him beating off in the shower?!"

This time, Misato actually DID cough up her popcorn. "W...WHAT?!"

"I bet you did." Asuka grumbled. "Eww! I can't believe I live in the same CITY as that dirty little hentai!"

"No!" Misato said, finally wiping the crumbs off her shirt. "I did NOTHING of the sort! I...I just had a strange dream." She lied.

Asuka blinked, then frowned. Then, finally, she walked back over to the table and sat down. "I bet he spanked the monkey, though. Even if nobody caught him. He's too happy."

Misato decided to reverse the situation. "Is that what you think?" she grinned to herself.

"Yes." Asuka nodded firmly. "Baka Shinji..."

"I bet you liked thinking about that." Misato said, whispering into Asuka's ear over her shoulder. "Mmm..." she cooed. "Steamy, naked, hard Shinji Ikari..."

Asuka's eyes went wide as the mental image forced itself into her mind. "WHAT! NO! I DID NOT!"

Misato replied simply by smiling at Asuka with her best sultry smile.

A steamy, naked, wet Shinji waved back at Asuka mind's eye, blowing her a kiss before returning to the task at hand. [bad pun]

"OH MY GOD!" Asuka screamed, running off to her room, not daring to look at Shinji's face as he brought out breakfast from the kitchen. "YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF HENTAI!"

Cupid snickered to himself. "That was fun."

Shinji ignored the voice and sat down across from Misato. "What was that all about?"

Alone with Shinji, Misato finally remembered why she had such a rough time going to sleep. "Shinji..." she said quietly. "...I'm sorry if I...did anything stupid last night."

Shinji shook his head quickly. "Misato..."

She sighed and buried her head in her hands. "I shouldn't have been that drunk when I came to see you. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable...I just wanted to say thank you...and..."

"Shinji...now..." Cupid's voice directed quietly.

While Shinji would have normally been blushing and afraid to move, the guidance of his new friend was enough to change that. He got up, knelt down besides Misato, and brushed his hand through her hair.

Misato was silent. She looked up from her hands to see Shinji smiling warmly at her. "It's okay." He said. With that, he leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I wanted to say thank you too."

Her eyes threatened to give way into tears. She just smiled and nodded, trying to refocus herself. "Shinji...you may not think so, but you're turning into quite the sweetie." She said warmly. "I'll have to watch myself around you now."

Shinji couldn't help but feel a whole lot better. Cupid or not, this was nice. A lot nicer than normal. He always wanted to say thank you to Misato, but they were always so different. He could never connect with her enough to have a heartfelt moment with her. Misato had always been a physical presence...Shinji always a mental one. It took a little urging to get Shinji to see that. "You're welcome." Cupid said suddenly, reading Shinji's thanks.

"Don't worry, Misato." He moved back to his own seat again. "After all, I don't want to get Pen-Pen jealous."

Misato was about to say 'what the HELL?' but then she saw the look in his eyes and laughed. Shinji joined her a second later.

Asuka, however, was fuming mad. They were LAUGHING? She could hear them outside. "Grr...I bet they're laughing at me!" she pouted. "Damn Shinji and his damp, hard...NO!" she gasped. "NO! Get out of my head!" she sighed, pounding the ball of her palm into her temple.

She felt something warm pass through her body. This was not Cupid's doing, though. Asuka finally gave up trying to fight it and sighed, shaking her head. "Fine...one little fantasy before school..." she whispered to herself, laying down on her bed and closing her eyes.

In her mind, a naked, grinning Shinji Ikari waved to her. His sexual organs covered only by the tasteful, skillfully placed rainbow caused by the shower's mist.

Suddenly, the rainbow disappeared. THAT was Cupid's doing. Asuka felt her face get redder. "Oh my..." She felt a lot more than her face get redder. "Oh my..."

* * *

As Misato drove them to school, Asuka had a strange, dreamy look on her face as she stared out the window.

At school, Shinji found himself bored as usual. However, today was a lot more bearable. He had Cupid to talk to. Even though he couldn't talk out loud in class, he was learning to focus his thoughts so his cranium companion could understand them like words.

"So," Shinji 'said.' "What you're saying is that you're able to jump from mind to mind?"

"No. Only take little peeks." Cupid replied. "You see, I have to stay in one place. Right now, because of your Eva's appetite..."

"Sorry."

"No worries, my friend! With a good night's rest it has been all but forgotten!" Cupid replied cheerfully. "I am still able to use some of my powers, though. Even though I can't move around until your brain leaves a Number Two in the psychological toilet."

"So what powers don't you have right now?" Shinji found himself curious. Even if this was a different class of Angel, any information might be nice to have for upcoming battles.

"Well, most Angels can light things on fire." Cupid said. "Even I can. Though some are more fancy than others. I can cause people to spontaneously combust, while others can cause the sky to rain down burning sulfur." He said. "It's personal preference, but I don't like the smell of sulfur, so I stick to combustion."

"Must be fun on camping trips!" Shinji chuckled. A few people turned to him, wondering why he just chuckled out loud, but returned their eyes to the front of the board when the young Ikari shot them his Look Of Doom. The fact he hardly ever used that look prompted a quick response.

"Oh, time for business, my young human friend." Cupid said suddenly. "Look to your right. By the window."

Shinji, curious, turned slightly and found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Her."

"Rei?" Shinji blinked. He blushed slightly. "What about her? You're not going to make her kiss me too, are you?"

Cupid gasped. "What ever gave you THAT idea?" he laughed. "No, not Rei, I'm afraid. A kiss from her would take considerable manipulations, and would probably scare a lot of people."

"Okay, good." Shinji thought. "But, then why did you call attention to her?"

"You'll see." Cupid said cryptically, letting another tingling wave pass through Shinji's body.

Rei's mind was usually not much different from her outer visage while she was at school. Calm, quiet, enigmatic, and most of all, focused on anything she damn well wanted to be focused on. Everything she would ever need to know for the rest of her entire existence had already been introduced into her mind during her initial years at NERV. Quite literally, she could skip every lesson, and still know more about the Second Impact and humanity's states of wellbeing than the sensei did.

So, that is exactly what she did. Her thoughts were focused usually on the picturesque school grounds outside. These thoughts focused on: "Mmm, nice tree. Beautiful sky today. Woodpecker. A small dog. Slight breeze."

Of course, when she felt her body get warmer for a moment, she didn't notice much. Probably just the school's heating system malfunctioning. It was common due to all the Angel attacks recently. However, nothing could quite explain it when she suddenly, inexplicably, had the next thought in her mind:

"Talk to Shinji."

Talk to Shinji? Why did that thought come into her head? She turned from the window and looked over to Shinji, who was trying not to look like he was looking at her.

"Talk to Shinji." The thought repeated.

Rei panicked. "What do I talk to him about?!" she asked her brain. She began to sweat.

Her brain gasped, then struggled to find a subject matter. "Uh...talk to Shinji about...Paper Airplanes!"

"Shinji! Hurry!" Cupid gasped. "Start making a paper airplane!"

Shinji nearly jumped out of his seat, but managed to stay calm and take out a piece of paper. "I don't know how!" he gasped, not sure where to fold.

Cupid muttered something under his breath. "Shinji! At least PRETEND to! Fold down the middle first! Then on the top corners!"

* * *

Rei relaxed noticeably when she saw the young Ikari take out a piece of paper and begin to fold. She sat only a desk away from him, and could probably talk to him without the sensei even hearing them.

"Ikari." She said softly.

He turned, finally noticing Rei was looking directly at him. Her eyes were...glistening? For a moment, he remembered just how beautiful the First Child really was. "Uh...uh...Rei?" he whispered back.

A few students around them noticed that Rei was actually talking, and promptly passed out from mental shock.

"Are you making a paper airplane?" she asked quietly. Her eyes darted down to the paper at his fingertips, and he could have sworn her lips almost turned up into a smile.

"Y...yes." Shinji nodded. "But...I'm not very good." He admitted. The last time he had finished making a paper airplane, it had flown for three seconds, then dive-bombed into his father's oatmeal. It had been a long time ago.

Rei, compared to what she was normally like, was almost giddy. "May I?" she motioned to the paper.

Shinji had no idea that Rei was so interested in paper airplanes. Maybe she normally wasn't, but it was Cupid's urging that let her enjoy her fascination with them. He smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course, Rei-chan!"

Even more students began to pass out as they saw Rei continue to do something other than stare out the window. "ARGH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" someone yelled, but was ignored...except by several other students that by reflex followed him, running frantically before jumped from the window into their imminent death...or just getting some flesh wounds.

Asuka was not lost on this sudden activity by Ayanami and was mortified to see her talking with Shinji. "She's talking?! Wonder Girl is TALKING?"

Her eyes widened almost as much as Shinji's as Rei reached over to his desk to the paper...but instead of taking it to her own desk, began to guide his hands with her own. Another touch, added by Cupid. "Like this..." she said, guiding his fingers where to go.

Despite being close enough to smell Rei's shampoo, Shinji forced himself to be calm and to concentrate on the situation at hand. Cupid seemed to have a calming, steadying effect on Shinji. Anyone who hadn't already passed out due to Rei's activity was staring endlessly at how Shinji was simply sitting there and discussing the merits of each fold with her, almost as if her hands weren't even touching his.

Rei was enjoying the experience quite thoroughly as well. Her calm, neutral face was on the verge of a smile. Not just a grin, not just a upturned mouth corner, but rather a full-blown smile. With teeth. With cheeks. "Okay, now fold there." She said quietly, still below the notice of the teacher's hearing. "Flip it over, and crease the wings."

Shinji finished the paper aircraft and held it up. It was beautiful! A kind of strange dart design with wings that layered over and over on themselves. It almost looked like it as a work of art...not an aircraft. He was scared to throw it, less it be crushed against the wall. "Does it fly?" he asked, running his fingers over it's sharp edges.

When he turned back to Rei, she was smiling. "One way to find out." She replied softly.

The lunch bell rang suddenly, making everyone jump. Nearly the entire class had been gazing at Rei, who, for the first time since she came to the school, had a beautiful...no...STUNNING...smile on her lips. Her corner of the classroom seemed to be twice as bright. The boys in the class refused to blink, caught in her beauty. The strongest, who could pull away, simply gasped at the amazing, god-like Shinji Ikari, and how he was the luckiest man on the planet. The ladies of the class, though amazed at Rei's change, were also whispering about Shinji...the man who caused Rei Ayanami to smile like that.

The Sensei, who expected the entire class to be gone by the time he turned around after hearing the lunch bell, were all still in their seats. "AHEM!" the old man said. "Would you all like me to continue with the lesson? Or would you all like to eat instead?"

Despite the amazing events, everyone wasn't about to pass up lunch, and hurried out of the class to the cafeteria.

"Come on." Shinji said to Rei. "Let's see how it flies." He motioned his head to out the window.

Rei had lost her smile, but seemed still quite enthusiastic. "Yes. If we throw it into the breeze, it should be fine."

They left the class together.

Asuka sat at her desk, still blinking. "I'm in hell!" she gasped. "That's the only explanation! I died during the last Angel attack, and I'm in HELL!" her brain was whirling...not due to any influence from Cupid, either. Her mind had finally digested the disturbingly erotic images of Shinji earlier on that morning, but now, those images were replaced by Rei touching his hands.

He never even flinched! He let that...he let WONDER GIRL just...clomp all over him! For Rei, that was the equivalent of getting down on her knees and reaching for his pants! And they looked so happy! Just playing with paper!

For one, brief moment, Asuka Langley was jealous. No...not jealous. Sickeningly jealous. She quietly brought out her cell phone and called Misato. "I..." she stated suddenly. "I don't feel very well...I'm coming home."

Misato's voice was concerned. "I'll send security by to pick you up."

"No..." Asuka said quietly. "I can walk..."

A long pause. "Okay...call if you need anything else..."

The redhead stood numbly, then walked out of the classroom with a perplexed look on her face.

* * *

With one, graceful throw, Rei's airplane left her fingers and soared through the air. Shinji watched in amazement at it's peaceful, steady flight. "Rei! Where did you learn to make those?" he gasped as it finally came to rest on the ground so far away. "That was great!"

Rei was blushing as she walked over to retrieve her creation. "You will not like my answer." She said softly. Everything about her seemed soft. Delicate. Elegant.

Shinji finally saw through her masks and her calm...finding a rather remarkable, lovely young lady. He shook his head. "Please, I'd like to know!"

"Commander Ikari." Rei said with apologetic eyes. Shinji's mood darkened slightly, but for once, he seemed able to push the thoughts away. She cocked her head to one side slightly. "You are not mad?"

"Not when I'm with you." Shinji admitted warmly. Cupid, though silent as not to distract his young human friend, seemed to be quite happy. He could feel a smile at the back of his mind.

"Ikari?" Rei said suddenly.

"Yes?"

She walked up to him, examining him with her red eyes. Shinji felt very awkward as she looked him over. "You..." she stated "...have changed."

Shinji swallowed hard. "W...what do you mean?"

"May I..." she paused, this time seemingly lost in her own thoughts. "May I talk to you tomorrow?" she looked up, locking her eyes with his. "I enjoyed talking to you today."

"Of course!" Shinji nodded quickly. "I would..." he smiled. "...enjoy that as well."

She nodded, matter-of-factly. "Very well." She held up her paper creation for him to take. "I wish you to have this."

"A gift?" Shinji blinked.

"Yes." Rei stated coldly...though Shinji could see a glimmer in her eyes.

He took it with a warm smile. "Thank you, Rei-chan."

They stood there for a moment. Rei finally gave him a tiny grin, then turned. "Goodbye, Ikari-san."

No sooner had she left Shinji alone with his thoughts did Cupid's voice return. "I didn't think she had it in her!" he admitted. "That was amazing!"

Shinji found himself nodding. He was standing alone on the side of the school, so he answered back vocally. "She normally isn't like that."

"I know. I can recall most of your memories of her." Cupid said.

He sighed. "She's beautiful when she smiles." He ran his hand over the paper in his hand. "I had no idea..."

Cupid coughed. "Just keep in mind what she is, Ikari. A paper airplane does not mean true love. All I did was open the friendship between you two a little wider." He neglected to mention Asuka's reaction, but was equally pleased at how that went as well.

Ikari slumped to the ground and then lay on the grass, looking up at the sky as he held the airplane in his hands. "I know...I know...maybe I just feel I can connect with her easier. I mean, every day, I'm up against people who are louder, smarter, older and better than I am." He sighed contently. "Rei makes me feel like I have someone to talk to...even if she never talks to me. It's not that she's lesser than I am...in fact, she seems to be hiding a lot of her abilities. But, she's not always trying to push herself onto me. She never tries to...compete...with me. Not like just Asuka...but the others too. Misato is always teasing me, and..." He frowned at his own words. "Does that make sense?"

A pause. Cupid seemed to be lost in thought.

Shinji sat up suddenly. "Oh my god!"

"W...what is it?" Cupid asked.

"T...that's it, isn't it!" he said. "You're just like me! That's why you're helping me!"

There was no answer.

"Of course!" Shinji continued. "You must feel exactly like I do! Always up against your bigger brothers who are smarter, more powerful, and bigger than you are."

"I..." Cupid stammered. "...maybe..." he sighed. It was a long, tired sigh. "yeah...I guess so."

Shinji lay back down. "Maybe we're not so different. Humans and angels."

"We all have feelings, if that's what you mean." Cupid said. "You're right. That first night, when I was trapped inside you, I started to look through some of your memories..." he paused. "Nothing too personal, I promise."

Shinji smiled, unconcerned. "It's okay."

"I realized that if I could help you...maybe...just maybe..." Cupid sighed. "I'd know enough to pull myself out of the same situation."

"You're doing fine so far." Shinji admitted. "I feel great! I finally connected with Misato, and Rei seems interested in at least becoming a friend." He sighed contently. "Even if you don't help me find true love, I will be happy."

There was a slight pause. "Shinji...I know I promised you a chance for Love. I will give you that chance, but the tricky thing with love is that it has to be the right time for that other person as well." Cupid said. His voice was serious, yet back to it's old tone. "By George, however, I'm going to give it my best shot."

"Without any mind-control?" Shinji laughed.

"Not much." Cupid replied happily. "I promise. If this works, I want you to have no doubt in your heart that it is real, and not just an Angel's powers."

Shinji felt like he needed to hug something. "How can I ever repay you?"

A pause. "Can we swing by the music store on the way back?" Cupid asked innocently. "You have no idea how hard it is to get a good radio station back home."

"Deal."

* * *

Misato didn't dare bother Asuka when she came through the door that evening. Her hair was messy and her eyes glared like particle beam weapons. She looked on the edge of "berserker" herself. "If you need anything, just ask." Misato offered, then quickly ran off in case the redhead exploded.

It had been hours since Asuka got home. Almost five on the clock. "Where IS he?" she fumed as she ate another bowl of ice-cream. It was chocolate chip. Not really her favorite, but if she didn't occupy her mind with something, she was going to go insane.

She could almost feel the air shift outside in the hall as the elevator a few apartments away finally opened and a body came walking towards the door. She gasped, realizing she probably looked pathetic, and started to straighten out her hair quickly.

As the door opened, however, and Shinji walked in...every well rehearsed lecture and loud rant she had planned were vaporized in an instant. Shinji glanced over to her, with those dark blue eyes and his smile that had been the talk of the entire student body that day. The smile that actually caused Rei Ayanami to stop being a vegetable for a few moments.

Asuka, before that point, never wanted to be Rei Ayanami so much in her life.

Shinji noticed the strange look on her face and raised an eyebrow. "Asuka?" he asked, kicking off his shoes before he entered on the carpet. "Are you okay? Sensei told me you left just after lunch started."

"I...I'm fine." She nodded, looking down at her ice-cream.

Cupid noticed Shinji's hesitation and smiled. "Go on...trust me."

"Did you see Rei today?" he laughed. "Ooh, and look at this." He reached into his book bag and pulled out the carefully preserved paper airplane Rei had made.

"I didn't know Wonder Girl was so artistically inclined." Asuka said coldly, never looking up. "Pretty amazing." Her spoon scooped another bite of chocolate chip into her mouth. Something passed over her body, however, and she shivered.

Shinji blinked, then walked over to her, bending down a little to look at her closer. She frowned. "WHAT?!"

He smiled, raised his finger, and wiped a small dab of ice-cream off of the tip of her nose. "It tastes better if you get it in your mouth, Asuka-chan..."

She watched him walk off, and a moment later, heard the door to his room close shut. A full heartbeat passed before she dared to breathe again. Her hand came up and touched her nose. "Shinji...?" she whispered to herself.

Shinji gasped out the breath he had been holding when he was certain his room was locked. "Why did you make me do that!?" he asked quickly.

"Why?" Cupid replied, obviously pleased with himself. "You seemed to enjoy that."

"I thought she was about to KILL me!" Shinji gasped. "The last time I accidentally brushed up against her, she grabbed my arms, twisted my neck, and almost dislocated my shoulders!"

Cupid just laughed quietly.

"And I thought I told you!" Shinji said, absentmindedly putting his finger into his mouth. "I don't want her a part of your tricks."

"I did nothing." Cupid said. "I just told you to do what you wanted to do."

"I didn't want to do that!" Shinji protested, not really noticing he still had the taste of chocolate-chip-Asuka in his mouth. "Are you SURE you know what you're doing?"

"Trust me." The Angel replied happily. "I know what I'm doing. Now, where's that lovely music you promised me?"

He sighed, ignoring the strange craving he felt for ice-cream, and then smiled as he pulled some music SDAT tapes out of his bag. "Maybe you're right. A little music would be nice."

Asuka lay on her bed that night, not remembering to get undressed. Her mind felt like a tornado had come to visit for the weekend, then departed only after it was sure she was completely tossed around.

Shinji...what was happening to him? What was happening to her? Every time she was around him, it was like her tongue wouldn't move. Her average day consisted of no less than twenty instances of calling him 'baka' or 'hentai.' Sometimes, when she was bored she'd try combining those two words with German. It made for some wonderful evil-sounding phrases. She loved watching him squirm when she cursed at him in German. Most of the time, she never even had to say something bad. She could say 'That's a nice shirt, Shinji' in a menacing tone of voice and he'd cringe like she was about to hit him.

But lately? Ever since Misato told her about the Angel battle? There was something on his mind. He had gotten...sturdier? Yes, that was the word. Instead of looking into those eyes she loved to tease until they glanced away, she now found them looking right back at her.

They weren't angry. They weren't threatening to retaliate. They were simply asking her something. Questioning her on something. Letting her know that if...

No.

No!

This had to be a trick! Something Shinji and the other Stooges had been planning to get back at her for all those months of her grace. Little boys who wouldn't know a REAL woman if she walked up to them and smacked them across the head.

Asuka lay on her bed that night, trying to believe herself. Eventually, she did, but only enough to get some sleep.

"Baka..." she sighed.

* * *

Morning.

DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DAH!

Misato and Asuka, both unable to sleep, looked up in surprise as music filled the tiny apartment. Again, the music came. Heavy, rock N roll piano.

DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DAH!

Shinji came sliding out through the halls, wearing socks, a long white shirt, and sunglasses. In his hand he held his SDAT next to his mouth like a microphone.

"JUST TAKE THOSE OLD RECORDS OFF THE SHELF! I'll sit and listen to them by myself...!

Misato and Asuka's jaws dropped on the table as Shinji continued to sing, not quite noticing they were already awake. In his arms were two tiny speakers connected to his SDAT. "Today's music ain't got the same soul! I like that old time ROCK N ROLL! OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

He never even noticed the girls as he slid down the other hall in his socks, then closed the bathroom door behind himself.

It was dead silent in the apartment once again. Misato silently got up, walked to the fridge and grabbed herself a beer. Without asking, she grabbed one for Asuka as well. Both of them downed their respective beers, cringed at the taste, then continued to stare at the wall.

"I didn't know Ikari could sing...?" Misato asked.

There was a long...long pause.

"He wasn't half bad." Misato said finally.

Asuka began to hit her head with the ball of her palm again. "I must be dead..."

* * *

Touji and Kensuke finally caught up with Shinji as the EVA pilots arrived at school that day. "Since when do YOU wear sunglasses?" Touji gasped, almost not believing the pair of simple, yet very cool looking shades on his friend's nose.

"Since I noticed the future's so bright, I gotta wear shades." Shinji laughed.

Kensuke just blinked. "Well, I guess it is a little bright outside..."

"Never mind." Shinji sighed. "I've been listening to oldie songs all night."

Both his friends blinked. Kensuke began to examine his friend closely. Shinji finally got annoyed. "WHAT?"

"What have you done with the REAL Shinji?!"

"Check his eyes! I bet you can see the alien implants from his eyes!"

"Hey!" Shinji frowned, taking off his shades. "I'm still the same Shinji! I still like opera and blues...I just felt like it was time for a change of pace."

Both his friends finished looking him over for any type of alien presence, and seemed satisfied. "Okay." Touji said. "But...if you're the REAL Shinji...where's Asuka?"

Shinji blushed, but only enough that someone looking for it would have noticed. "W...what do you mean?"

"Devil-Girl is always smacking your head on the way to school!" Kensuke explained. "Or have you forgotten already?"

Shinji felt the back of his head, then looked very worried. "You're right! There are no lumps!" he looked around quickly. "I don't know where she is!"

"THAT must be why you're so happy." Laughed Touji.

Shinji frowned. Touji blinked, then stopped laughing. "Actually," he said "she's been really nice to me lately." He scratched his head. "Maybe Misato gave her a lecture or something?"

"Misato could give ME a lecture any time she wanted." Drooled Kensuke. That prompted swift 'bad joke' slaps from the other two.

"How do you mean 'nice'?" inquired Touji. "She only calls you a perverted idiot twenty times a day instead of ninety?"

"Or lets you kiss her feet without breaking your nose in the process?" Kensuke added.

Shinji blushed...this time quite noticeably. "Well, she didn't try to kill me after I...uh...touched her nose..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Touji gasped. "My GOD MAN! Are you MAD! HUH? ARE YOU!? MAD?! That's fooling around with Death! Like tying Lucifer's shoe-laces together and telling him the ice-cream truck is coming and watching the fun! It's downright INSANE!" he paused his ranting. "She...didn't try to kill you!? Did you do it on purpose?"

Kensuke gasped as well. "You mean you PURPOSELY touched her?! On a non-sexual body part? That's simply not worth the risk! I could understand if you went for the breast and then ran...but her FACE?"

"There's nothing wrong with her face." Shinji said quietly. The blush had crept all over his body.

Both Kensuke and Touji looked over at each other, then back at Shinji. In their eyes was a look he had never seen from them before. They both sank down on their knees and began to bow up and down like praying monks. Shinji suddenly felt the stares of everyone in the school yard as his two friends began to worship him like an idol.

"LORD IRON-BALLS IKARI!" they began to chant.

Half of the girls around them began to blush and giggle, whispering amongst themselves. Shinji finally grabbed his friends and hauled them to their feet. "What are you DOING?!" he gasped.

"What do you mean?" Touji said. "Anyone who faces certain death like that has some bloody big balls, I'll tell you right now."

"I wasn't facing death!" Shinji said dryly as he drug them behind himself, walking into the school to avoid all the eyes still in the school yard. "And if you ever do that again, YOU'LL be facing death!"

Cupid had been pretty quiet all day, and finally laughed a response. "Lord Iron-Balls, eh? Should we put that on your locker-tag?"

"Oh shut up!" Shinji replied.

"Who's he talking to?" Kensuke laughed.

Noticing only a few more minutes of freedom existed before class started, they hurried down the hall and into homeroom. Their conversation moved to the usual matters of who was going to bring chips and pop to their next Godzilla VS Mothra watching, and how the latest Angel battle was so cool that Shinji killed it all by himself. Shinji still couldn't remember much of the battle, so he just changed the subject as quickly as he could.

"Do you humans really hate us that much?" Cupid asked suddenly.

Shinji focused his thoughts. "Today is a nice day. If you saw this city after or during an attack, you would know why we don't like your bigger brothers."

"I suppose so." Cupid sighed. "So much hate..."

Shinji could only agree.

Suddenly, the room's mood seemed to darken. That meant only one thing. Asuka walked through the door. Shinji looked over to Touji and Kensuke and glared them both in the eyes. "If either of you even scratch your nose, she's going to notice and kill us all."

They both nodded. While gossip was fine and dandy, it wasn't worth getting killed by Devil-Girl...er...Asuka Langley. She walked in the door, however, and the Three Stooges almost fell over when she simply walked past them, nodding a brief hello to Kensuke and Touji, and then turning to go to her desk.

"Strike that, reverse that." Touji whispered. "Shinji's not the alien!" he turned to Kensuke. "SHE is!"

"I would have to agree." Kensuke gasped, pushing his glasses up on his nose. A moment later, he had his camera out. "Time: Oh-Eight-Hundred. Subject: Asuka Langley, Alien Abduction report."

"Put that away!" Shinji grumbled. His eyes softened when he saw her face. She was obviously tired. Though she had caught just enough sleep to prevent circles from forming under her eyes, she looked due for a nice, long nap. Every movement was tired and lacking her usual exuberant energy. "I...I wonder if she's feeling okay?"

Both of his friends looked at Shinji like he had just given birth to a dozen live lobsters. Cupid, however, seemed equally concerned. "You'd better go over and see if she's okay."

"Right." Shinji frowned.

"Shinji?"

"Shinji!?"

Both of them gasped as Shinji stood and walked over to Asuka, who had since lowered her head in her arms and looked like she was about to go to sleep.

"She's going to flip..." Kensuke gasped.

"My god! This is going to be horrible..." Touji sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"What did I tell you?" Cupid said. "No matter what?"

"Stay cool. Use the Force. That type of stuff." Shinji thought back.

"Yeah. Stay Fonzie. What's Fonzie again?"

"Cool."

"Yeah. Cool."

And so, as Shinji walked over to Asuka's desk from the corner of the room where the Three Stooges often hung out, he drew looks from everyone in the room. His shoulders were back and his stride was confident. Those who were privileged enough to see the Evangelions in action would see that he strode like his EVA-  
01\. Asuka looked up and saw him kneel down across from her.

"What the hell do YOU want?" was what she meant to say...but it came out more like

"Wh...ohh...?"

"Asuka-chan? Are you okay? Do you want me to call Misato?" Shinji asked with genuine concern. "You don't seem to be yourself today." He said with a tiny smile.

"Leave me alone, baka." She said quietly. "I'm just tired."

Shinji looked worried. "You're flushed." He stated. "Give me your hand."

Asuka almost jumped backwards. "W...what?"

"Give me your hand." He repeated softly. "As Third Child, I'm asking if I can see if you are in good health."

Despite the warnings in her head blaring, she gave him her hand. Her breath caught as he took it and gently pressed his index finger against her wrist. He looked confused for a moment, then looked up. Their eyes locked.

"Oh god...her eyes...they're so...blue..." Shinji found himself thinking.

"Oh god...he can see it...I know he can..." Asuka's mind told itself.

"Shinji! Focus!" Cupid urged.

"Your..." he cleared his throat. "Your heart is racing..." he said. But as he said those words, he realized that might mean she was sick. "I'm going to get you back home and into bed."

Jaws dropped within earshot.

Asuka's entire face was red. Shinji FINALLY realized what he had said and was about to correct himself, when Asuka's personal defenses managed to kick in just in time to save herself from agreeing that he should take her to bed.

"HENTAI!" she gasped, yanking her hand back.

"Oh dude." Touji sighed. "He's a dead man."

"We will think well of you, brave Shinji!" Kensuke added.

Sure enough, a resounding SLAP echoed around the entire room. Everyone who had been pretending not to notice the exchange was now gasping at the sound. She had hit him.

Hard.

He lay, half fallen on the ground, barely keeping himself up from the floor with a shaking arm. "SHINJI!" Cupid gasped. "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine..." Shinji whispered to himself, his other hand coming up to try to steady his shaking body.

Asuka finally realized how hard she hit him, and almost fell to her knees to help him up herself. "Sh..." she started, but realized she couldn't finish. Her own stubborn pride now acting as a cage she couldn't back out of now.

Everyone gasped as he stood. His entire left cheek was burning red. A tiny trickle of blood was at the corner of his lip. Slowly, though, as he regained his composure, he almost looked like nothing had happened. Though it was a little muddled, he smiled slightly and bowed his head. "Asuka-chan...I'm not a hentai." He said flatly. "I was just trying to help."

"Y..." she gasped, looking for words, but finding none. She pointed to the other Two Stooges. "Oh yeah? They put you up to this?" she growled. Her voice was hardly convincing, yet it was enough to make the two cower.

"Why would they?" Shinji asked, touching his hand to his cheek. It hurt. A LOT. But...if he backed out now... "Asuka-chan...everyone here knows that if they act perverted toward you in any way that you will kill them."

The entire class nodded quickly. That didn't help her resolve.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." The young Ikari said warmly. "Obviously, you're feeling fine enough to kick my ass." He touched his cheek again. "I'll leave you alone now."

And he bowed.

The professor wondered what happened as he walked in the class, and Shinji walked past, bowing briefly and then out into the hall. "What's going on here?" he frowned at the class, who were mostly looking at the door where Shinji had just left.

Touji and Kensuke looked at each other and couldn't believe what they just saw. They immediately got down to their knees and began to chant. Asuka ran out the opposite door before the glares could turn to her. Rei, if she had been paying much attention to the whole scene after Shinji left, would have noticed tears in her eyes. "School is strange." Rei sighed to herself.

All the male students had since joined the tribute to the man who faced Asuka Langley and lived to walk away. "ALL HAIL LORD IRON-BALLS!"

The sensei actually had to call in the principal to stop the chanting.

* * *

Shinji didn't feel like he had balls of iron, though. He walked home, upright and proud, but he felt like absolute shit. The throbbing pain on his face felt worse than anything he had ever experienced inside EVA-01. At least when his arms were ripped off or his stomach slashed open inside the EVA, it was just physical pain. This was also emotional, though.

"You're quiet." He grumbled in his mind. "Whatever your plan is, I bet it just hit a brick wall named Asuka."

"No." Cupid replied. "I'm not worried."

"Why not?" Shinji sighed. "I just got humiliated in the middle of class and got slapped by Her Royal Bitchiness for my trouble."

Cupid was silent as he considered a response. "Did you ever hear of the term 'you can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs?'"

"No!" Shinji frowned. "What the hell is an omelet?"

Damn! "Uh, okay, how about egg-noodles." Cupid sighed. "Anyway, the point of that little saying is to say that sometimes, to make one thing, you must break something else."

"Like my JAW?" Shinji yelled out. "Or..." his voice faded. "How about my heart? How many noodles will that make?"

"Shinji..."

"Cupid." He interrupted. "You..." he cringed slightly. "You knew how much I cared for Asuka. But, you have to realize that...it's never going to get any better between me and her." His eyes stung from the tears. "She hates me. She barely wants to talk to me unless it's to insult me. My fondest moments of her are when she calls me names."

Cupid could say nothing in reply. Maybe these two were stuck to be less than lovers. Timing was a bitch when it came to Love.

"Unless you feel this is our last day together, I'd like to have some time alone." Shinji whispered.

There was a pause. "Very well. Just tell me when you need me. I'll be listening." Another pause. "I'm sorry, Shinji."

"It's not your fault." He sighed weakly. "You didn't push anything that wasn't there already."

Alone, in pain, yet...still...somehow better than before, poor Shinji Ikari made his way home. Back to his familiar ceilings and his music. And Misato. At least he could get fussed over by Misato.

* * *

Somehow, Asuka had been expecting something like this. Misato stood...actually stood...in front of the door. Waiting for her return. Her eyes shot icicles into Asuka's already aching heart. "Get out of your school clothes. Then, you will join me in the kitchen, Second Child." Her voice gritted as she said that last word. Child. "I suggest you hurry."

She nodded and walked to her room, throwing her stuff on the floor and getting changed as quickly as she could. Her eyes were dry from crying all day. She didn't have the strength to argue against Misato right now. On her way out, she heard music coming from Shinji's room. Her heart sunk as she realized what song it was. An old song from before the Second Impact. "Something I can never have."

The older woman was seated at the kitchen table. A beer was in her hand, and even though it was open, not a sip had been taken from it. Misato wanted to be perfectly sober and clear during this...discussion. Asuka sat down across from her, hanging her head meekly. "I...I don't know what to say..." the redhead whispered.

"Three stitches."

"Wh...?"

"I took Shinji down to the infirmary to get him checked out." Misato said flatly. "He had been acting strange ever since the last battle with the Angel, and I wanted to make sure it hadn't gotten into his mind or something."

"And?" Asuka asked.

"Nothing. No blue patterns. No strange brainwaves." Misato frowned, leaning back. "Shinji is perfectly fine." She crunched the can in her hand slightly. "Except for the three stitches we had to sew up his cheek with."

Limp, red hair hid Asuka's eyes as she lowered her head onto the table with a soft thump.

"Some of your friends called from school." Misato said, finally taking a swig of her brew.

"Oh?" Asuka asked quietly. "What did they want?"

"They wanted to talk to Shinji." Misato smiled purposely. "Five young ladies called and wanted to see if he was okay." She shook her head and took another long belt of beer. "They seemed very concerned. I had no idea he was developing such a fan club."

A long pause.

"What's going on, Asuka?" Misato asked finally. "You are ALWAYS complaining about Shinji. How he's a coward. How he's stupid. How he's a pervert. How he's a wussy." She leaned over the table. "And when he finally changes, you are the FIRST person to flip out and almost fracture his jaw."

Asuka could say nothing. Not when she knew it was right. The stubborn core of her defense still tried, though. "He...he...glommed...Wonder Girl..." she said between raged breath. "Hentai..."

Misato's eyes narrowed into razor-sharp-slits. "Ooh...I see now..."

Asuka looked up. "What?"

"Shinji can't change...unless it's for you...is that it?" Misato said with true disgust in her voice. "YOU have to be his goddess and queen and all of that shit. Not Rei. Not the other twenty girls in your class who realize what you don't seem capable of. Not me or..." her voice caught suddenly. Asuka's eyes were wide. Misato sighed and continued. "Did you ever think that maybe Shinji wanted to change for HIMSELF? That maybe he was tired of people putting him down all the time?"

Another very uncomfortable pause. Shinji's music could be heard in the background...just barely audible.

"Maybe you hate him for what he's become." Misato sighed, standing. "Maybe you hate him for leaving you behind. I don't care." She leaned down so her face was an inch away from Asuka's. "If I EVER see you hurt that young man like you did today, I will personally lick the stamps to mail you back to Germany." She stood quickly, downing the rest of her beer. "Good night, Second Child. I hope it's long and lonely for you." She grumbled and walked down the hall to her room.

A tiny scratch could be heard from outside. Shinji had fallen asleep to his music long ago, though, and didn't quite catch it. Outside stood Asuka Langley. She slumped against the door, sobbing quietly. Misato's words kept crashing through her brain, over and over again.

"Shinji..." she whispered, hoping on the one chance in a hundred he could hear.

There was no answer. She shuddered as another round of sobs wracked her. "Shinji, please answer..." she said. "You...you don't have to open the door...just...just listen."

Nothing. Just the eerie midnight silence of Tokyo 3 around them.

Cupid was listening, though. Waiting for the words. Hoping against hope... "Come on..." he whispered to himself.

"I..." she whispered. "I'm sorry, Shinji..."

Cupid would have fallen over if he had a body. "Well...it's a start." He sighed.

Asuka closed her eyes and gently lifted herself off the door. But just before she left to go to her room, she carefully pressed her lips to the cold door. Just light enough to leave a tiny moist mark. "G...night, Shinji-kun." She whispered, then walked to her room.

* * *

A byproduct of Cupid's occupancy, Shinji was beginning to realize, was the ability to ward of bad dreams and promote good ones. That morning, Shinji woke early after having a very nice dream of flying over Tokyo 3 with a flock of birds. Despite the numb pain in his cheek, he found himself smiling and looking forward to another beautiful day.

On his way to the bathroom, however, he ran into Asuka, who had also just woke up. They almost collided into each other while reaching for the door. Asuka growled, but looked up to see Shinji. Her face immediately softened and she averted her eyes. "Y...you can go first." She said.

Shinji almost fell over. Asuka usually fought for bathroom rights. "What? No!" he said, also trying not to look directly at her. "It's okay...you can go first."

Asuka shook her head. "Please..." she sighed. "It's the least I can do to make it up to you."

"Make what up to me?"

While they were arguing about who was going to NOT use the bathroom first, they failed to notice Pen-Pen walking towards them with a towel and a small tray of toiletries in his flippers.

"You know what I mean, baka!" Asuka grumbled. "I shouldn't have hit you so hard yesterday...I..."

"It's okay." Shinji shrugged. "I should have picked better words. It was probably pretty embarrassing..."

Her face was completely red. "I...no...it's okay..."

They both were interrupted by the door slamming shut behind the little penguin who had slipped between them undetected. Both their eyes were wide as they heard the shower start up inside. "Well, looks like he gets it first." Shinji smiled...then winced.

Asuka noticed this and frowned. "Come on, baka," she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen. "I'll get you some ice for that."

The pain-killers that the doctors gave him had since worn off, and though the swelling had been kept down, some ice was starting to sound like a good idea right about now. He made no objections.

She looked in the fridge and emptied a portion of the impressive ice supply Misato kept for her drinks into a sandwich bag, then wrapped it with a dish cloth. He accepted the cold-pack and placed it against his jaw. Almost immediately, he let out a long, happy sigh and sunk into his chair slightly. "Mmm...perfect." He mumbled. "Domo."

She sat down across from him and watched him for a moment. "I...I really am sorry, Shinji. I didn't mean to hit you that hard..." she sighed.

A phrase came to Shinji's mind, and he smiled. "No worries, my dear Miss Langley! With a good night's rest it has been all but forgotten!"

She regarded him in a strange light. He was smiling. Brightly. "Shinji...did you get a spine implant or something lately?"

"W...what?" he stammered.

"I mean...even Misato noticed. She said you checked out fine, though." She looked at Shinji with a critical eye. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? Did that Angel do something weird to your head?"

His eyes were wide, and he looked around. Misato was still sleeping...or so he hoped. "No...no...it's just that..." he sighed. "I just look at life differently now."

Asuka, despite herself, was curious. Her look told him to continue.

"I...can't explain right now, Asuka." He sighed. "One day, probably soon, I will...but not now. It isn't appropriate."

"Not even to me?" Asuka asked before she realized what she had said.

Shinji nodded. "Especially to you. You'd think that I'm just doing all this for attention or something." He said. Asuka was noticeably embarrassed, but knew it was probably true. "I want you..." his voice was softer suddenly. "...to know that this is me. Not some joke."

Asuka was blushing. "I believe you."

He blinked. "You do?"

She looked up with a smile. "You didn't notice us watching you sing yesterday, so you must be doing this for yourself."

He blinked. "What?"

"You like that old time rock-n-roll, eh?" Asuka said with a grin.

Shinji went beet red. "W-WH..." he almost fell backwards. "You SAW THAT?!" he held his head. "Ugh..."

"Misato was sitting with me."

Shinji tried to bury his head in the table. "Oh..."

The shower stopped. Asuka smiled. "I think you deserve the shower." She frowned and raised a scolding finger. "But no funny business. I don't want you relieving yourself before I have a chance to shower."

"Don't worry." Shinji stood and shot her a look she couldn't quite place. "I won't start without you."

He laughed and bounded off to the shower as Asuka gasped and began to throw ice cubes at him. "HENTAI!"

Nobody could believe it as they saw Shinji walking up the school steps that morning. Touji had wagered that, at the very least, Asuka would have broken his legs. The fact that Asuka walked beside him like any other normal day was even more astounding.

Shinji began to hear whispers about "balls of steel" and rolled back his eyes, moving past the crowds as quickly as he could.

Asuka, however, stopped in front of Touji and Kensuke, noticing their looks. She frowned as they just stared as Shinji, then pushed both of them over with a finger to their foreheads. "Baka." She sighed, walking past them to class.

The two Stooges lay on the ground, in shock.

"Maybe we're the only humans left, Touji." Kensuke whispered.

"Must be alien-abduction-season." Agreed Touji.

Class started. Boredom set in, and instantly, Shinji realized his brain was much too quiet. "Cupid? Still hanging around?"

"I assume you're talking again?" Cupid asked quietly...still only half-a-voice.

"Yep."

"Shinji! You are amazing!" Cupid laughed. "What's gotten into you?"

"Besides you?" Shinji smiled. "A nice young lady smashed some sense into me."

"I see." Cupid replied. "And what sense would that be?"

"That I don't feel like running anymore." Shinji smiled to himself.

Cupid, at first, didn't quite get the choice in words. Few people would. However, he could feel Shinji's smile. "I'm glad." He said happily. "I can leave knowing at least I helped."

Shinji smiled to himself. "I hope not too soon."

There was a pause. "I...I think I have maybe two more days with you. I'm not sure...but I can feel more and more of myself getting ready to...go somewhere."

"Good. We can at least hang out together on Saturday. Enjoy the weekend a little." Shinji promised. "I'll buy some better speakers, and we'll blast some Smashing Pumpkins so loud the neighbors will complain."

"NOW you're talking!" Cupid whooped happily. "I LOVE Cherub Rock..."

Asuka, despite the tiny part of her brain that was yelling her to stop, found herself glancing over at Shinji all through class. Instead of hunched over his computer, half goofing off and half paying attention, he had actually tilted his chair backwards, and was relaxing with his arms stretched out behind his head. Though she was just a few desks away, she wished she could be closer.

He looked like he owned the world. Like he had some kind of invisible jacket that was shielding him from all the violence and mental pressure they faced. Some kind of armor, that for now, gave him the confidence he needed to open himself up to the world instead of hiding behind the layers of protection and isolation he always had wrapped around his heart.

Even when she had been stupid enough to lash out at his kindness, he took it in stride. Never recoiling and pulling back into his shell like he normally did. Almost to say, I can take what you can dish out. Not a challenge, just an accepting posture. She was the first person that the REAL Shinji seemed to worry about, and seemed to care about.

Asuka found herself falling hopelessly in love with him.

Of course, the moment she considered thinking that thought, her face became red and her brain blared all the German curses she knew against her 'Baka Shinji'. That portion of her mind got a swift kick to the head.

Misato had said something last night that was bugging her. About the other girls. Even now, she noticed. Half of the female population in class was glancing at him with blissful looks on their faces. Shinji, baka, didn't even notice, though. Still, it would only take one pretty face with the inquiry if he was free for dinner to start something. For once, the part of her mind that was bitching for her to start acting more subversive gave in, and offered the thought that Shinji was STILL a male, and would eventually find those offers appealing.

Her fingers were flying on the keyboard before she could give it a second thought. She inspected her message. It looked right. She read it again, then was struck by the thought that maybe she shouldn't send it. Maybe...she was just being fooled. Maybe these feelings weren't real and...

A warm wave passed through her, and she pressed 'SEND' without a second thought in her mind.

Cupid grinned evilly to himself. "Damn I'm good..."

Shinji was just about to ask what Cupid was talking about when a line of text appeared on his terminal. "What's this?" he thought.

"Read it and find out. That's usually how these things are done." Cupid chuckled.

He leaned over to his monitor and blinked. It read:

MEET ME ON THE NORTH FIELD AT LUNCH. UNDER THE OAK. WE HAVE TO TALK.  
-ASUKA.

Shinji blinked, then frowned. "That doesn't sound like her."  
A second later, came the message:

P.S.) AND COME ALONE, BAKA! WONDER-GIRL ISN'T INVITED!

He paused, then looked over to Asuka. Asuka was smiling, but trying to look like she was paying attention to the lesson. He blinked again, rubbing his cheek. "Cupid? You sure you're not controlling anyone's mind?"

"Very sure." Cupid replied happily.

Shinji blinked again. Asuka turned slightly, frowned, and motioned to the front of the class with her nose. He blushed and turned his attention to the lesson. Asuka smiled to herself. It was only a few more seconds until Lunch...

Three cell phones rang.

Everyone turned to the three Children, who looked at each other, then took out their phones. Cupid frowned. "That's strange...I don't sense any of my bigger Brothers attacking."

The sensei sighed as the lunch bell rang. "Okay class, keep near the shelters incase this is an attack. Otherwise, enjoy your lunch."

* * *

[This is an automated NERV message. Please report to *click* Dr. Ritsuko *click* immediately. Transports will be waiting outside. Thank you.]

Seven hours of tests.

Any Angel that would have attacked at the end of those seven hours would have regretted it. Asuka probably would have simply HATED it to death. Her sync level was fine...in fact, it was a little higher than usual. Wonder-Girl's even was up a few points.

But Shinji was still in his entry plug. They hadn't even been testing the First and Second Children that day. They were simply along for the ride to make sure the tests had control data.

Whatever annoyance she still harbored for Shinji was very apparent in the locker room as she completely demolished three lockers next to her own. Rei watched idly, waiting for the fists and cursing to stop so she could safely stow away her plug-suit. "It's not his fault." She mentioned simply.

That didn't help. Asuka growled. "I KNOW it's not his fault!" she sighed, slumping to the bench. She looked up. "Do you think maybe Shinji's in trouble? I mean, they must have found something..."

Rei sat down next to her and casually begun to get undressed. How she could do it without shame whatsoever was beyond Asuka. "Ikari has changed." She said simply. "Maybe not by his own will."

"No!" Asuka yelled. "I KNOW he's not just a fake! I KNOW this new Shinji is still Shinji!"

Rei's red eyes found Asuka's and seemed to share understanding. "Commander Ikari may not think so. Doctor Ritsuko may not think so."

"And?" Asuka demanded. "What do YOU think?"

Rei seemed surprised by the question. Especially coming from Asuka. It took her a moment to formulate an answer. "I think he is still Ikari-chan." She said simply. "I look forward to talking to him."

Asuka regarded Rei silently as she slid out of her plug-suit and into her clothes. "You do, don't you?"

Rei nodded. "I like paper airplanes. I like making paper airplanes for Ikari-  
chan. I like talking to him."

Asuka lowered her head slightly. "He seems to like it too."

Rei, in a rare moment of insight, picked up the small hint of distress in the redhead's voice. "Like is not love." She replied quietly, then headed out of the change room.

* * *

"This is NOT funny." Shinji grumbled to himself. "I swear, Ritsuko, I will get you for this."

"Just concentrate, Shinji!" Ritsuko's voice ordered over the intercom.

"I DON'T HAVE TO!" Shinji finally yelled.

Unit 01 sat, slightly crouched in a seated position, with a determined look on it's face. The purple armor on it's back-side had been unbolted, and the mysterious organic buttocks of the Evangelion were left open for the world to see.

Below, a large holding tank waited for whatever excretions came. The technicians were laughing their asses off.

"We've been here for two hours, Ritsuko." Misato grumbled. "It's not going to take a shit."

"Shinji..." Ritsuko said into the com link. "Some of that Angel's body is still organically active. It may be able to regenerate. If we can't get it out of EVA-01's system, there's no telling what might happen! You've got to do this!"

They watched from the control room. The EVA looked like it was trying to copy "The Thinker" in the way it was seated on the support beams. Finally, however, the massive robotic weapon stood defiantly without depositing anything into the holding-tank.

Shinji was furious. "Listen, dammit. Listen like you have never listened to anyone before in your entire life. My sync rate is not going to get any higher today. I don't have to take a shit. My EVA does not have to take a shit. Therefore, WE WILL NOT SHIT! Now GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Ritsuko sighed and pressed a button, muting the connection. "I say we flood the LCL with laxative."

Misato, having quiet enough of it, reached over and pressed the technician intercom switch. "Return EVA-01 to it's holding position. Get the pilot out of there."

"What are you DOING!?" Ritsuko demanded.

"Ending Operation Number-Two." Misato replied. "Go ahead. Try to stop me."

The blonde-haired scientist finally conceded, and slumped in her chair. "Fine. We'll try again two days from now."

None of the three said a word as Misato drove like crazy through the city streets. Everyone seemed to be in a very shitty mood. Or...lack of a shitty mood...

Cupid resolved to make his last two days with Shinji count.

* * *

As they got back home to the apartment and Shinji began to fix some instant dinners, Cupid decided he'd been quiet long enough. "Shinji. Hope you're not mad at me."

"No...not you." Shinji thought back. "Any chance you can help me cause Ritsuko any mental anguish?"

"Maybe later." Cupid replied.

"What's on your mind, Cupid?" Shinji asked, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Hungry?"

"As much as instant egg-rolls and tofu-fries sounds yummy, I think I'll pass." Cupid chuckled.

"Yeah. I think I will too." Shinji sighed to himself. All that LCL was still in his system. It, unfortunately, made for a very filling meal, thought an unwelcome one.

"I want you to talk to Asuka tonight." Cupid said.

"What? After I made her wait seven hours in LCL because I couldn't take a dump?" he laughed. "She really WOULD kill me this time."

"Trust me on this." Cupid persisted. "Only microwave one meal. I'll tell you the rest as we go."

"I'm signing my own death warrant..." Shinji sighed gravely. "Refusing Asuka's food? I must be insane."

Asuka and Misato sat, looking equally pissed off at their jobs. Misato had explained there had been little she could have done, and the Children seemed to know this. Still, Asuka looked like she had little sympathy for Misato.

When Shinji returned from the kitchen with food, though, their faces brightened. "Ahh, that's more like it!" Misato sighed happily as the paper and plastic container was placed down in front of her.

Asuka waited happily for the same to be done for her, but instead, was shocked when Shinji walked over to the door and put on his jacket. "W...HEY! Where are you going?"

"Aren't you coming?" Shinji smiled mischievously. "I thought we were going to the North field. We can pick up something to eat on the way" He paused. "Unless you're too tired."

Asuka fell for that like a ton of bricks. "Tired?! HA!" she jetted to her feet and grabbed her coat. "I'd race you there, but you'd probably get lost and I'd have to come back to get you!"

Misato watched the exchange with a grin behind her noodle-filled-mouth. Pen-Pen seemed unimpressed by the simple rouse, and got himself a beer. "Wuaaagh."

"Don't wait up, Misato." Asuka warned as she grabbed Shinji by the collar to pull him out of the door with her. "With baka here slowing me down, who knows when we'll be back."

As they walked down the stairs and out into the twilight streets, Asuka finally realized something was up. "Baka!" she smacked him playfully on the arm. "Now you made us miss dinner!"

"This way." Shinji promised. "Convenience store food is surprisingly good for growing minds and bodies." He chuckled.

They entered the local 7-11, looked around for a brief moment, then both decided to get an order of chicken wings and some sodas. From there, the school was only a few blocks away, and they arrived just as Tokyo 3 began to shift it's more vital structures from the Geofront to the exposed sky above. As they started walking towards the large oak on the field, however, Asuka began to remember why she invited him out there earlier on that day. Her walk became slower, forcing Shinji to take his time as well.

"I suppose you're wondering why I told you to come here." She said quietly as they picked out a seat under the huge tree.

"It had come across my mind." Shinji shrugged. "But I don't care where we are." He smiled. "I always enjoy talking to you."

"Yeah." She said in a mocking tone, yet she was hanging her head. "When I'm not beating the shit out of you."

Cupid was silent, so Shinji had to take a deep breath and adlib. "We've had a few conversations!" he promised. "And each time, I've enjoyed them." He said, unpacking their food in a makeshift picnic.

"Oh yeah? Like when!?" Asuka frowned.

Shinji faltered for a moment, but managed to remember one. "Do you remember last week? When we were watching that show on bats? And you kept saying how disgusting they were and I was saying they weren't so bad?"

She smiled warmly. "Okay...I suppose that was a discussion."

Shinji almost dropped the chicken wings as he saw her smile. Her face, totally relaxed and happy, was lit by the thin orange band of sunlight that was left of the sunset. Her hair, though messy from the tests earlier on, framed her face perfectly...even tossing a few strands across her cheeks. She raised an eyebrow as she watched him falter for a moment. "You okay?"

"Wonderful." Shinji said, a little too quickly. He just shook it off, though. No time for day-dreaming, Ikari! Not when you can spend time with the real item!

Asuka, on the other hand, was having quite the internal dilemma. Shinji's eyes were still locked onto hers, and they seemed perfectly content to continue to gaze at her with the peaceful force that had been buffeting against her defenses all day. She wasn't sure if she was feeling scrutinized, or becoming aroused from the attention she was receiving. "Don't look at me like that." Asuka whispered quietly.

Shinji turned away quickly, but then, on retrospect, turned back. "Why not?" he asked.

She really hadn't expected him to say that, and had no reply ready. "Uh..."

Shinji waited patiently with a smile.

"Because." She said, returning to her usual posture. "It's not polite to stare."

"Mmmph." Shinji pouted playfully. "You're no fun." He turned away, taking the box of chicken wings with him.

"HEY!" Asuka frowned, then sighed. "Fine. You can look. Just not anything lower than my neck." She said with false anger. "I can never be sure with you hentai Shinji."

He turned back around and they began to munch on the chicken quietly. Shinji made good his promise, and was all too happy to gaze at Asuka's face. When she wasn't huffing and puffing about something, she was truly one of the most beautiful girls in school.

"Shinji? Can I ask you something?" Asuka asked after she had nibbled on a few of the pieces of chicken.

He nodded.

"Why do you put up with me?"

Shinji swallowed hard. "W...wha?"

Asuka frowned at him. "Why don't you at least get mad at me? Why don't you hit me back? Why don't you tell me to get away from you when I do all these horrible things to you?" she hadn't realized it, but she had started crying somewhere in the middle of her questions.

He waited a long time before answering. Asuka finally noticed her tears and quickly wiped them off of her face with the back of her hand. "Because I know..." he shrugged. "I know you do all that because it's your defense."

Asuka raised an eyebrow.

"Like me and my music." Shinji sighed, moving to sit next to her against the tree. "I try to pull myself away from all the bad things we have to face in life. You, however, at LEAST have a constructive defense. How many Angels have you saved us from because you simply wouldn't give up?" he smiled as he saw her blush. "Asuka Langley...too mean to let anything through."

She nodded to herself, mostly. "Thank you."

Shinji said nothing.

She turned to him. "Maybe you're not such a baka after all." She grinned.

"Anything's possible." Shinji offered.

A long pause as the words came to her. "But...Shinji...you survived my attacks."

Shinji blinked.

She turned to him again. They were seated with their shoulders touching. She cocked her head and looked right into his eyes. "You managed to get through, Shinji. You're the only man that ever has."

He swallowed hard as he saw the look in her eyes.

"While monsters the size of skyscrapers couldn't even get through..." her voice was barely over a whisper. "...you stood your ground. Shinji Ikari...you've seen my heart." Her eyes closed. "You've touched it."

Her hand reached over and caught his. Shinji almost developed a nosebleed from the action. Instead of the face-smashing grip that she usually had, her hand was soft and warm. Long, smooth fingers wrapped themselves around his own and squeezed gently.

"Shinji..." she said slowly. "...if this is all a joke, then I won't mind. If this is all a trick, please tell me now." She looked up, into his eyes. "But if you are the Shinji that has touched my heart, then I have something to tell you."

Her expectant look forced Shinji to examine himself. Had he really done all this? Was this all an Angel's trick? How could he be sure? In two days, would he be as confident?

"Shinji?" Asuka asked again. There was a genuine look of fear in her eyes. "Please, tell me...?"

He took a long, deep breath. "I am..." he nodded slowly, squeezing her hand back. "A...Asuka...please, don't think I'd ever trick you."

She let out a long, sigh of relief. "Shinji Ikari..."

A bright, horrible, white light flooded their vision. Both of them raised their hands to protect their eyes. A gruff, angry voice called out. "HEY! You kids! Get off my grass!"

Both of them had large drops of sweat on their foreheads. When it was clear that the annoying school groundskeeper wasn't going to stop shining the flashlight in their eyes, they stood reluctantly. "Don't you know who we ARE?" Asuka stormed over to the man.

He was unimpressed. "I don't care! You kids are WAY past your curfew! How would you like me to call your parents!?"

Shinji walked over to the man and, with a slight smile, handed the man his cell-  
phone. "Be my guest. It's on speed dial five."

The caretaker, an elderly old geezer with a shaved head, regarded Shinji with a scowl. "I'll just do that! What's your name, brat?!"

"Ikari Shinji."

"That better be your real name." The man dialed.

A second later, the phone connected to the head office at NERV. A very angry Commander Ikari answered. Yelling could be heard from the other end of the line. Commander Ikari did not like being called at so late an hour, and made it very clear he did not consider his son a valid excuse to be woken like that.

The caretaker handed the phone back a few seconds later. His face ghost white. "S...Sorry..." he whimpered.

The caretaker almost ran off.

Shinji smiled as he pocketed his cell phone. Just the look on that man's face was worth a little of his father's horrible treatment towards the Children. At least he wasn't biased, and generally regarded EVERYONE with the same disinterest and intolerance.

"Did you see the look on his face, Asuka-chan?" he laughed, turning around...only to find air.

"Cupid!" he gasped.

Cupid replied. "Down the street. Hurry..."

* * *

Asuka was almost breaking into a sprint by the time he even saw her. Her eyes lowered in a very angry look. Shinji caught up to her. "What's wrong!?"

She kept walking. "Nothing."

Shinji wasn't about to be shot down so easily. "Tell me what you were going to say."

"I can't." she choked. "Just give me a moment. I can't just summon up those kinds of words any time I need them."

Shinji frowned, honestly not knowing what she was getting at. "Asuka! Would you just slow down for a second!"

She kept walking. "What does it matter anyway? I talk too much." She said. "You never do."

"I'm talking now!" Shinji cried out. "Dammit Asuka! Don't do this! Not now!"

"Shinji! I can't just blurt out something like this!"

"Try!"

"I can't! I can't be like you and turn into a super-hero whenever I want!"

"I never said I was a super-hero!"

"I know! And that's what makes it so much harder! You don't even know how much you mean..."

"Why can't you be the hero?! I'm not stopping you! Please!"

"I know you're not stopping me!"

"Then just SAY it!"

"WHY? It's not like it will matter." There was a defeated tone in her voice that made Shinji's heart ache.

"Yes it will! Asuka! Please!"

"Shinji...! Shut up! I can't..."

"NO! I won't let you push me away! Not this time!"

"WHY?!"

"Because..."

"WHY?! You wanna know what I have to say?! WHY?"

"BECAUSE!"

"WHY!? Dammit! All I have to say is..."

"Because! Because..."

"I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Shinji and Asuka looked at each other with wet eyes, breathing heavily from their argument. For a long time, they just looked at each other. Neither was too sure if the other had said those words. Eventually, each of them slumped over, hands out on a nearby wall for support, catching their collective breath. Asuka was first. "Did...you just say..."

He nodded, wiping back his hair with his hand. "I'm falling for you, Asuka." He said quietly. "I have been for a long time. I'm not even sure if I'm fully in love with you yet, because each day I wake up and it feels stronger than the day before." He sighed, looking up at her stunned face. "You're the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I see when I close my eyes." He said softly. "Even then, I've been dreaming about you a lot." He groaned slightly. "And I can see by the look on your face I'm going to have to continue to do so..."

He was interrupted by Asuka running over to him and wrapping her arms around him so tightly that he couldn't breathe. Shinji never complained, though. He rested his head on her shoulder as she did the same. Each of them were afraid to let go.

"Baka." She said sweetly. It came out almost like how someone would say the name of their lover. "I'm falling for you too." She suddenly looked very sad. "I cried all day after I hit you." Indeed, she had tears as she spoke. "I saw how everyone was looking at you, and I felt like if I didn't do something, they were going to take you away from me." She looked up at him. "I attacked. I didn't know what else to do." Her voice cracked. "I...Shinji...you're my sweet baka. I don't want to lose you. You're the only guy who knows who I really am. How I feel..."

Shinji was suddenly very aware of her heart beating against his chest as they shared their embrace. It felt very nice. So nice, in fact, that he felt his knees begin to get weak. This all had to be a dream. A horrible, sick dream to taunt him when he woke up. Oh well, he thought. May as well enjoy it.

Slowly, so slowly, did he finally begin to move his head. Asuka's eyes widened slightly as she found herself doing the same thing. Their cheeks, burning red and blushing, brushed up against one another. Though their arms were still wrapped around each other's bodies, soon, they were looking into each other's eyes.

They found so much in each other's eyes. Both had seen too much. Suffering and death surrounded them, while the scraps of life that were left pleaded for their constant submission to those images. Both were haunted in so many ways that neither would ever be fully free from those demons. Each of them had long since given up being Children. Their names mocked them in that respect.

And yet, as they looked into each other under heavy lids, they found peace in their shared connection. Something Shinji never thought he could have with Asuka, and something Asuka never even thought she wanted with anyone, let alone him. The connection was there, however. Undeniable and pressing their lips to follow their eyes' lead.

"A...Asuka?" Shinji whispered.

"Mmm?" she could only hum a response as she blinked slowly, refocusing her eyes into his.

"I..." he said. "I know you'll probably think me a hentai for asking, but would you mind if..."

Even Cupid hadn't been expecting this kiss. Had he a mouth to let drop to the floor, he would have. Asuka was kissing Shinji. Not only kissing him, but rather passionately. Not many people truly notice the differences in kisses, except those who are kissing. An observer often will never think one kind of kiss is any different from another. Cupid was an expert on these matter, however.

Some kisses are quick and friendly. A kind of intimate handshake reserved for the best of friends and family. Usually on the cheek, but not limited to it. Back in the days before the Second Impact, it was even quite commonplace to greet everyone with a brief, fanned kiss on each cheek. A very happy, professional gesture. Even grown men in a homophobic time would gladly perform two kisses to say hello to colleagues and old friends.

Then, there were the kisses in the middle. Ones performed with care and real attention. Though there had been more emotion than usual behind Misato's kiss earlier that week, she kept it within those boundaries. Warm, lasting, and real. A real experience, instead of something that faded in one's mind. That had been Shinji's first REAL kiss since Asuka was bored that one day.

Another kind of kiss. Where the parties involved are testing the waters, or absolutely terrified. When faced with a real life dream come true, as her lips came closer, Shinji had locked up that first kiss. Asuka didn't help, keeping his nose plugged, but at least she hadn't stood there like a brick wall.

Then there were the kisses like THIS one. Where kissing, though focused on the lips, was not confined to just those body parts. Where kissing became an embrace of the entire body. A kind of non-sexual lovemaking...that usually lead to something more. Passion took over the mental processes of worrying about where your lips were, where their lips were, and what had to happen next. Shinji, always the worry-wart, found himself blissfully ignorant of such thoughts as they not only kissed, but tasted each other.

She tasted spicy. Hot. Probably from the chicken wings, though Shinji could guess a lot of the taste was coming from his own mind's excitement. Asuka was feeling the same thing as well. Each of them focused only on each other. Every sense and touch and breath made to heighten their connection, driving them to scramble for more.

It was probably just pent up energy, Asuka figured. Shinji couldn't have learned how to kiss THIS well from anyone she was aware of. Her proud mind forgot to mention how new she was at this as well. So long as Shinji wasn't complaining, she didn't seem to remember, though. If someone were to ask her something like her name, she would have had problems remembering at the moment.

Asuka jumped a little as she felt herself being moved against the wall, but didn't protest. Not even as she felt Shinji's hands glide along her back and neck. She was so scared. Fear was always nipping at the back of this rush of sensation and warmth, yet it never threatened to take over. So scared to let any of this go. Now that she had it, she wanted it to stay so badly it hurt. Hungrily, she drank every bit of his mouth like it was the most precious liquid on Earth. It was intoxicating. Blissful. It made her forget about all the bad things she had seen and done. All of it. It made her heart want to reach out and take Shinji into itself. Wrap herself in the mighty Invincible Shinji's protection and enjoy his warmth. Her hands came up to the back of his head, begging him not to stop.

One week ago, if Shinji had seen a couple on the side of the road kissing like this, he would have promptly passed out due to the massive nose-bleed the sight would have caused. That thought stuck in his mind for a moment, though, and he realized where he was again. His hands retracted slightly, though not completely, from Asuka's body, and he forced himself to pull away from the kiss.

He almost expected Asuka to be angry at the sudden stop, but she simply looked up at him with a glistening smile and a soft light in her eyes that almost made Shinji forget where he was again. "We..." he said weakly. "...better get...home..."

"Mmm..." Asuka nodded as they both caught their breath. Her voice, though brief, was soft and dripped with honey. "Okay..."

* * *

He shivered slightly as they walked. No amount of confidence would be able to stop him from doing so. Just a few...long...sweet...moments ago, he had found out Asuka loved him. Not only that, but he had confessed the same. Such new, uncharted territory...he felt very much like a child again. "Asuka..." he asked, managing not to sound too worried. "What now?"

She could help but smile as they walked. Her arm was still wrapped around his waist and she was clinging to his arm. "I don't know..." she said. "And I don't care..."

The implications of those last words hit Shinji and he felt a nosebleed coming on. Asuka leaned over and gently kissed the side of his face. It had a calming effect on the young Ikari, and he was able to keep walking for the most part.

Shinji resolved that, if needed, he could muster up enough courage to stop anything that went too far. He hoped that he wasn't just kidding himself, but he could still feel Cupid around, and hoped that he would make sure.

"Just enjoy your evening. I'll keep an eye on you." The voice came as they stepped into the elevator.

Asuka smiled, looking around as the doors closed for the long ride up. "You look very cute in this light." She whispered casually.

He blushed slightly, but returned the smile. "You look beautiful in any light." He cocked his head. "Mmm, no, maybe not right now..."

Asuka frowned, then pinned him up against the far corner of the car. "Oh yeah?" Despite the rather unconvincing scowl, she was still gorgeous.

Shinji smiled to himself. Maybe all those months of teasing him would be good for something after all. Asuka was rather fun to tease when the reward was a kiss instead of a smack to the head. "I don't know..." he replied as she began to nibble on his ear. "This light makes you look a little dumpy."

He yelped as she 'nibbled' a response. "Baka!" she whispered. "Then that is your punishment! You must kiss me when I look dumpy! Hahahhaaa!"

"Yes, your majesty." He replied happily, kissing her on the nose, then on her lips, gently catching her tongue and tugging on it with his mouth.

Asuka returned the favor, and they found themselves getting deeper into the kiss like before. Their mouths dueled for position, taking in each other's breath, but also trying to touch and massage the other, giving as much as they took.

They were interrupted by a loud DING! The door opened on the apartment's floor, and they stumbled out, still kissing. There was nobody else on this floor, so they never worried about an audience. As they got to the apartment door, however, they stopped. Shinji frowned. "What if Misato is still awake?"

Asuka, still a little intoxicated from the kiss, smiled sweetly. "Ooh, I don't know. That might be kind of kinky."

"Asuka-chan!" Shinji blushed furiously.

She noticed this, then remembered what Misato had let slip a few days ago. She blushed too. "I...I was just kidding..." she said. "You're right...we don't want to make a scene..."

Shinji nodded and relaxed noticeably. The last thing he wanted to do was start making out in front of his guardian...and friend...and whatever else Misato was. Both Children straightened out their clothes, then wiped their mouths free of any extra moisture that had been...gathered...there. Shinji tried not to look like he had to re-arrange his pants, but Asuka noticed. She blushed slightly, but said nothing.

He leaned over and gave her one last kiss. "Just in case..." he promised with a smile.

"Shinji-kun...you are a sweet little baka..." Asuka replied with a smile. "Or should I call you Iron Balls?"

Shinji grumbled something under his breath and they opened the door. Misato was sleeping at the dinner table, a beer in her hand, and a tiny smile on her lips as she snored quietly. Both Children were as quiet as possible as they kicked off their shoes and tip-toed around to the living room.

However, just as they were about to consider themselves home-free, a loud burp filled the silent apartment, and Misato sat up, startling herself awake. "WOAH!"

Asuka and Shinji both sighed and developed large sweat drops on their heads.

Misato finally noticed they were back. "Oh! Hey you two!" he yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I didn't hear you come in."

"That would be the idea..." Asuka whispered, just loud enough that Shinji could hear her.

"You kids have fun?" Misato asked, standing up on wobbly feet so she could 'clean' up. "Oh, Shinji, someone named Keiko called for you. Then some girl named Nami came by, but I told her that you were out."

"Oooh, Shinji the Mega-Playboy!" Asuka teased.

"Soo..." Shinji said, ignoring Asuka. "You off to bed?"

Misato was about to nod when her jaw dropped and her hand came up to smack her head. "ARGH! I forgot about those reports!" she sighed.

Both Children sighed too. With Misato awake, even when she was drunk, she'd notice anything they did. "I'm off to bed." Asuka stated. "Good night, Misato." She turned and caught Shinji's eyes. "Goodnight, baka-kun."

Though Misato would never pick up on it, Shinji did. The tone in her voice was that same, loving voice he had heard almost all of last hour. He nodded. "G...night..." he replied, his voice catching in his throat as she winked and walked off down the hall.

Misato was already scrambling around the kitchen, filing papers and trying to find where she put her "freaking pencil!" "Good night, Shinji!" she said quickly. "Do you all have school tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Can you wake yourselves up on time?" Misato pleaded. "I have a feeling I'm not getting to bed for a while."

"Don't worry, Misato." He smiled. "Good night."

"Thanks, you're a sweetie." She smiled and then hunkered down to get her reports done. Interrupting 'Operation Number Two' hadn't been without it's consequences. "Good night."

* * *

Good Night?

That night was pure torture.

They had spent seven hours at NERV doing tests. Shinji had been exhausted. Asuka had worn herself out just being angry for so long. However, neither felt really tired after the chicken-wings. Must be the mysterious chemicals they put in it.

Or, it was the fact that they could almost feel each other through the walls like two magnets trying to connect. Yeah, that was probably a little closer to the truth.

Cupid began to laugh as Shinji jumped out of the bed and paced around the door, almost opening it for the tenth time that hour. "This isn't funny." Shinji replied sharply.

"Compared to what you'd be doing a week ago, I think it is." Cupid offered. "You'd be huddled in the corner, listening to Sad-Sad Shinji Part 3, terrified at what was going on."

Shinji stopped pacing, thought about it, and nodded.

"Now you're almost jumping out of the door." Cupid continued. "Now, did I tell you I'd help you find love or didn't I?"

"That's great, Cupid. Really great." Shinji smiled as he gently thumped his head against the wall. "And now I'm going absolutely insane."

"You have got to learn how to relax." Cupid replied. "You're only fifteen, remember?"

"I'll be sixteen next month." Shinji replied.

"That's not the point."

Shinji nodded, then opened the door. "I don't care."

Asuka lay, face down in her pillows. Every ounce of her being wanted to be with Shinji, and she had to make a real, honest battle out of it. "It's not like we have to do it tonight..." she said to herself. "I can handle just being with him." She sighed, hoping it was true.

Even then, that was tonight. Would she still be able to prevent herself after there had been thirty 'tonight's? How about a hundred? A year? That was three hundred and sixty days, and even then, they would still be underage. Panic began to strike her. This was bad...

One day, during one of those thirty, or hundred, or whatever, their kisses would get a little too deep. Their hands a little too fast. Their bodies a little too close. That would be it. One of those days, even if they were few. Even if the rest were always interrupted. One day, they would be alone, without an Angel to fight. There would be no Wonder Girl to hinder their touches. There would be no Misato to wake up and wonder where her charges were.

And it wasn't going to get better, either. Asuka had the sinking sensation that she was going to feel love towards Shinji Ikari for the rest of her days. How could she not? Not when she began to think of all those hidden glances he stole. All those smiles and smiles returned. The way he would act when she was in danger, and how he would get even worse when she tried to stop him from helping. All those little touches they shared. The way he would look so hurt when she was running after Kaji.

"In two years..." she thought out loud. "We'll be eighteen almost." Her eyes were wide. "Can I wait two years?" Her eyes closed. "Seven hundred days. Ugh..." it sounded even worse when she thought of it as seven hundred nights.

Asuka Langley, though a college graduate and normally very bright, now found herself exhausted as she calculated those numbers in her head. All that waiting was making her tired, and she finally managed to nod off to sleep.

That was about the same time that Shinji opened the door and peered inside. He looked at her sleeping form and blinked. "Oh..." he sighed, then smiled. "Oh well..."

Cupid smiled to himself. "Looks like you tired her out, Lord Iron Balls."

"Shut up." Shinji thought back. "God...she looks beautiful." He sighed, gently padding his way through the door. The only light in the room was from the window. Pale moonlight made her delicate white skin look like china. She was gently tucked around one of her pillows, hugging it for warmth.

He knelt down next to her bed and gazed at her face for a moment. She looked to be having a nice dream. A smile was on her face, and she nuzzled the pillow every once in a while.

"Cupid?" Shinji asked inside his head.

"Yeah?"

He sighed. "I know it's against your rules..." he whispered out loud. "But...do you know what she's dreaming about?"

There was a pause. Shinji waited patiently, however. "I'll give you a hint." He finally replied.

"Mm?"

"Do you remember your dream about how you wanted to take her on a camping trip, but only remembered to bring one sleeping bag so you two had to share?"

Shinji nodded, blushing. "Oh yeah..."

Cupid chuckled. "Well, let's just say you'll probably be a very happy camper."

He stood silently, leaning over her to kiss her cheek. Asuka smiled and hummed something that could have been a word, but was lost in the throws of sleep.

Shinji left, just as quietly. "Thanks, Cupid."

"No problem, Shinji."

* * *

Morning found two very tired Children walking to school. Shinji had been late, and had forgot to set his alarm. They only had time to get quick showers and dress. Shinji, fortunately, was able to focus and made their lunches while Asuka was in the shower. Misato was still asleep on the kitchen table, and didn't seem to mind the noise.

Either way, they both looked pretty rough, and had stayed on auto pilot through the morning. They did, however, steal a quick kiss in the elevator down to street level. "Now I bet I really DO look dumpy." Asuka yawned.

"Who says you didn't last night?" Shinji smiled as he received an elbow to the gut for his troubles.

Shinji found Kensuke and Toji waiting for him at the front of the class where they usually distilled earlier on in the morning. "You look like you've been up all night!" Kensuke said. "Were you watching those H-rated Sailor Moon tapes I lent you again?"

"You haven't lent me any porno." Shinji frowned. "I never asked for any."

"Oh, that's right." Kensuke nodded, then turned to Toji. "You know, I may have to start collecting late charges."

Toji looked around nervously. "Fine...I'll get em back to you today." He whispered.

The other two laughed. "He wants to know how to practice for..." Kensuke waited for Shinji to join in.

"Hikari!"

They both laughed as their friend got impossibly redder. "I swear, after I get done with you two, you'd WISH you tried to fondle Asuka!"

Shinji's mood literally SUCKED the energy out of the area. He never even said anything...just stopped laughing.

Toji immediately regretted those words. "I...didn't mean it, Shinji...you know that." He said sincerely. "It's just habit..."

Ikari nodded and sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry...I know it was just a joke."

There was a long pause. "You feeling okay, Shinji?" Toji asked, noticing his friend's look.

"I'm fine." Shinji sighed. "I'm just feeling a little tired. I think I need more sleep."

Suddenly, a light WHAP! Sounded in the air and Kensuke was holding his head. Asuka stood proudly behind him. "You stooges talking about me again?" she said with a smirk.

"Why would we want to talk about you?" Shinji smiled. "When we can fantasize about Sailor Scouts?"

Taking cue to the sudden Iron Balls behavior, Toji smiled. "Oooh, I never knew Sailor Venus could bend like that."

"Venus?" Kensuke laughed a mighty laugh. "Jupiter could whip her any day of the week!" he grinned. "And she HAS! Oh, that was a kinky episode."

"You're all a bunch of perverts." She sighed, walking past Shinji, but not before giving him a quick smile.

Shinji nodded to the surprised looks of his friends. "The secret to avoiding Asuka's wrath is to make her so disgusted she leaves before doing bodily harm to you."

"Thank you, Lord Iron Balls." Kensuke bowed respectively. "We have seen the light in your wisdom!"

"My savior!" Toji added with a bow. "Wow..."

They all began to laugh, even Shinji, who had decided to enjoy the Iron Balls thing while it lasted. Oddly enough, Cupid stayed silent all morning. Shinji was having too much fun to really notice, though.

The conversation about Kensuke's plan to make a home-made N2 mine dropped off suddenly as someone approached. A young woman by the name of Sonoma Keiko. Shinji had seen her around class for a while, as had the other boys. She was quite a beauty. Somewhere along her schooling, she had failed a grade, so she was a good year and a half older than most of the 'girls' in the class. The results of the faster female development inherent in human DNA showed quite obviously. Not only was she filled out, beautiful, and quite a prize in the minds of the young men of the class...but she was also one of the only people that even Asuka avoided conflict with. Not that Keiko was mean or tough, but she was overly intelligent for the grade, and could match wits with anyone in the school...even some of the teachers. Asuka only preyed on the easy targets, not this woman, though.

Shinji's mind struggled to remember something from last night, finally getting past all the kissing and touching. Misato had told him that a girl named Keiko had called. He almost fell out of his seat. THIS Keiko?

"Hello, boys." She said sweetly. Her voice was very...VERY...nice. Kensuke found himself unable to close his mouth. Keiko turned to Shinji. "Hey, Shinji. I called last night. You weren't home?"

Shinji found the glares from his two friends making rational thought extremely difficult. "Uh, well, I didn't get home till late." He replied. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

He wondered where the hell Cupid was with backup, but decided this was a test. He had to get through this on his own.

"Oh, just wanted to see what you were up to." She said, sitting down next to him on one of the desks. Kensuke was drooling at this point. Some part of his mind remembered to turn on his camera. Without proof later on, he would never believe this was happening.

"Don't mind Shinji." Toji smiled nervously. "He's always busy. You have to stay ready for the Angles at all times. Very important stuff." He nudged Shinji. "Right?"

"Uh, yeah." Shinji replied.

Asuka, of course, was not enjoying this. She watched over the edge of her computer screen, glaring at the conversation. Hikari watched with a raised eyebrow. Asuka would cast Shinji jealous glances on occasion, but what she was doing now was as rare as Ayanami jumping out of her seat and yelling "I AM THE PUMPKIN QUEEN!"

What was more surprising was that Asuka was not muttering 'Baka Shinji' under her breath. She actually TRUSTED Shinji not to be swayed by this woman? Keiko was at least on par with her and Rei. Why wasn't Asuka making a big deal about it? Maybe she was putting too much faith into the jealousy thing. Maybe it was just a competitive urge. Maybe, just maybe, a protective instinct.

"What?" Asuka asked as she finally noticed her friend's stare.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hikari asked. "I mean...you look like you're about to...I don't know...DO something..."

"Just great." She replied quickly, returning back to her glare at Keiko as she talked with the Three Stooges...or Shinji, as the other two drooled. "Baka..."

Hikari sighed in relief. At least she's back to nor...

"Baka Keiko..."

Never mind.

* * *

"So, Ikari..." Keiko smiled sweetly. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my friends at the movies tonight?" she motioned over to three other, smiling, blushing girls. "If you want, your friends can come too."

Shinji almost swallowed his own throat. How that was possible, he wasn't too sure...but the surprise was sufficient.

"I hear the old Godzilla 2000 is being replayed." She grinned. Keiko had obviously done her homework on the Three Stooges. "I would...love..." she leaned a little closer "...to hear your thoughts on the movie..."

Kensuke was about to make a mess in his pants.

Shinji was pretty lost himself. Finally, however, he glanced over to Asuka. She was looking at him with very uncertain eyes, but was actually staying at her desk. "I'd love to." He said.

Keiko smiled happily. The three friends began to giggle and discuss plans about Iron Balls Shinji Ikari.

"But..." Shinji coughed.

"But?" Keiko blinked.

"But?!" Kensuke and Toji both gasped.

"But?" Asuka found herself whispering.

Shinji nodded. "But I have a lot of things to do today." He continued. "I wouldn't be able to stay too long..." he turned to Kensuke and Toji. "But if you want a Godzilla commentary, these two are the men to talk to."

"Oh." Keiko said, obviously disappointed. "Well...maybe on the weekend?" she smiled sweetly.

"Maybe." Shinji lied. The class bell rang. "I'll have to discuss it with my associates here."

"Okay." She smiled, standing back up. "I'll talk to you later, Ikari." She walked back over to her friends, one of them was waving at the group.

"Dude!" Toji blinked. "She's waving at you, Kensuke!"

The girl blushed and smiled, hiding behind her friends as they dispersed to their desks.

Shinji caught Asuka looking away, as if she had been uninterested by the whole encounter, but she had a small grin on her face. Class started a few moments later.

Rei had been teaching Shinji how to fold the 'Eagle' style paper plane all morning as the sensei rattled on about his experiences on an trip to what was left of Antarctica.

"The wings are very important." She whispered, letting her skillful hands glide over the paper, leaving exact folds in their wake. "If they're at the wrong angle, the plane will stall."

Shinji smiled, watching Rei work at it. "Where did you learn about all this?"

"From Commander Ikari..." she said. "And I also found a book about them in the garbage."

Asuka, who was well within listening range, couldn't help but laugh. "You root around in the garbage, Ayanami?" It wasn't nearly as cruel as her normal comments...in fact, it seemed to be in an almost joking tone.

"I spotted it on my way to school." Rei replied. "Someone had thrown away a box of books. There was no other refuse."

"What other books did you find?" Asuka asked.

Rei paused. "Instruction manuals."

Shinji blinked. "Instruction manuals? What for?"

Rei began to blush. "The process of becoming One."

Asuka frowned. "Becoming 'One'? Like how? Math? Or do you mean two people..." her eyes widened.

"At least, I assume they were instruction manuals." Rei continued. "They had curious folds of paper in the middle that expanded to a larger picture. And the beginning of the books all started with customer testimonies."

Shinji hadn't quite figured it out yet. "Oh? What was the product?"

"Something concerning a 'Rim Job' in one." Rei stated casually, and loud enough to draw gasps from the class. "But I'm not sure I understand the context of 'Giving Head'. How does one remove their skull and..."

Kensuke, who was sitting behind Shinji, promptly offered his two cents worth. "Oh, you mean Penthouse's 2011 July special." He stated.

Everyone turned to Kensuke. Asuka had a look of horror on her face. "Hentai!"

"That's the one." Rei nodded.

"CLASS!" the teacher finally interrupted. "If you would all settle down, Lunch is only twenty minutes away, and you'll be able to talk all you want then."

The class sheepishly turned their eyes to the front and let the sensei continue.

Kensuke raised an eyebrow and leaned over. "Did you keep them?" he whispered.

There was a long pause. Rei glanced around. "Of course." She had a curious grin on her lips.

Shinji began to type random characters on his laptop to look busy, when an instant message came up. He accepted it.

WHAT THE HELL IS A RIM JOB? -ASUKA

He almost burst out laughing...but instead, began to type a response.

I'M SURPRISED YOU DON'T KNOW. I THINK THE GERMANS INVENTED IT.  
-SHINJI

The response came soon enough.

SHEEEISSST! I JUST LOOKED IT UP! REI'S A PERVERT TOO! OH WELL, AT LEAST WE DIDN'T INVENT TENTICAL HENTAI. HA HAHA!  
-ASUKA

Shinji smiled, relaxing back in his chair. His thoughts turned back to Cupid. "Man, this is weird." He thought. "Having a real conversation with Asuka...I could get used to this."

He waited.

And waited.

"Cupid?"

Nothing.

Shinji began to get worried. "Cupid? You still in there?"

That's exactly when all hell broke loose.

* * *

A bright, blue flash of light filled his mind. Before Shinji could even figure out what was going on, he was screaming in pain, holding his head. Everyone in the class jumped. The sensei was about to ask what the problem was, when he saw that there was, indeed, a problem. Shinji launched himself out of his desk, scrambling for the door, but tripped and fell over, smashing into and collapsing his chair.

Asuka was terrified, but already at his side. "SHINJI! What's wrong!?" she pleaded as the rest of the class gasped in horror. He was beginning to convulse. "Shinji! Oh god...please don't do this!" she grabbed his shoulders, steadying him on the floor. "REI!" she looked up. "Call NERV!"

Rei nodded calmly and took out her cell. Behind her practiced cool air, however, she was just as terrified. She hadn't even pressed DIAL when the Angel Attack sirens began to blaze outside. Nobody had any idea what to do. The entire class just stared at Shinji, who was giving Asuka quite a run for her money as she tried to keep him still.

"Students! Get to the shelter!" the sensei finally ordered. "NOW!" he added when nobody moved.

Rei looked up from her phone. "The Major is on her way, she's five minutes from here."

"That's not QUICK enough!" Asuka screamed. She turned back to Shinji, who was finally calming down a bit. "Shinji!? Can you hear me?"

He nodded, but was still shaking. "He's coming out..." he whispered. "I don't know what to do!"

She looked around. Most of the class still hadn't moved. Her pleading eyes met only shock. "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" she growled, looked down at Shinji, then gritted her teeth. "Get up, Asuka..." she whispered to herself, wrapping her arms around Shinji's shivering body.

Everyone watched in amazement as she lifted Shinji up into her arms and then began to stumble for the door. Shinji couldn't quite believe it, either, but was in too much pain to voice his gratitude. "ARGHH! GET IT OUT!" he pleaded.

Asuka could barely see where she was going. Tears ran down her face and onto Shinji's shirt. "Shinji...don't die on me now!" she demanded in her meanest voice. "Not now, not EVER!" she gasped as sobs began. "Promise me!"

"I..." Shinji grunted as another wave of pain slammed into his mind. "Asuka...please...get to NERV...if there's an Angel..."

"Wonder Girl can get it! Spare me this 'leave me behind' sheist!" she replied, swallowing back some of the tears and regaining her strength. "Baka Shinji...I always have to save you..."

He smiled weakly, still shivering. "Asuka...you're beautiful when you're stubborn..."

"Good." She nodded. "That explains why I'm so beautiful."

They got to the street outside just as Misato's blue sports car screeched to a stop in front of them. Her eyes were wide as she saw Shinji's limp form in Asuka's hands. "Oh lord..." she whispered to herself.

"HELP ME!" Asuka yelled as she limped towards the car. "Something's wrong with Shin-kun!"

Misato got out and ran to the other side of the car, opening the door. "Drop him in..."

"NO!" Asuka demanded. "I'm carrying him. We'll fit."

She nodded. "Fine. Just hurry! There's a blue pattern somewhere in the city. We can't pinpoint it."

"He was saying something about 'Him' coming 'out'" Asuka cried as the car launched forward, barely missing a phone booth.

Shinji looked dazed, and didn't offer anything more besides an occasional grunt of pain. Misato said nothing, and just drove like a bat out of hell. Bats out of hell would have been jealous at the speed she drove, actually.

Ritsuko and the team of techs were already at the main Car-Train station, waiting for them. A team of twenty armed guards were also waiting. "What's going on?" Misato demanded.

"The blue pattern has been discovered." Ritsuko said. Her face was grave. "It's inside Shinji."

"WHAT!"

"If Shinji starts flipping out in any way, we'll have to kill him." Ritsuko said, slightly dazed. "By order of the Commander..."

"I..." Shinji gasped. Everyone jumped, thinking he was unconscious in Asuka's arms. "...I need to get...Eva...Unit...One...inside...!"

The armed men all frowned.

Ritsuko cringed. "We can't risk it! You could infect the whole EVA! If you go inside, you could end up destroying half of NERV..."

"LET HIM IN!" Asuka screamed.

Everyone took a step back. Has Shinji been able to stand, he would have taken a step back too.

"If you DON'T let my Shinji get into his EVA, he is going to DIE!" she cried. Suddenly, though, her brow crumpled up and she looked very...VERY...dangerous. "I will kill each and everyone of you who let that happen!"

"We CAN'T!" Ritsuko pleaded. She was on the verge of tears herself. "Unless we know the Angel can't control Unit 01, we can't risk it!"

"It's not an angel!" Shinji yelled out, voice wracked by pain. "He's not going to do anything! He just wants to go HOME!"

"Shinji! That isn't good enough!" Ritsuko begged. "Please forgive me!"

Shinji gazed up at Asuka with desperate eyes. "He...just...wants to get out...has no...whe...where to go...can't...get...out..." he cringed horribly. "It's killing us! He can't stop it!"

"Give me a gun!" Asuka demanded.

Everyone blinked.

"I'll go inside the plug with him!" she said, trying to clear her mind. "If anything happens, I'll kill him and destroy the plug."

Ritsuko was rubbing her eyes. The blaring sirens in the background were automatic, and they couldn't shut them off. "We can't risk two pilots either! You're just as valuable as the Evangelions."

Desperate, Asuka turned to Misato. "Give me your gun!"

She took a step back. "A..."

"I know you have one! PLEASE!"

"Major! No!" Ritsuko shook her head as Misato, also shedding tears, took her sidearm from her jacket and placed it in Asuka's hand.

The guards looked very nervous, but kept their automatic rifles on safety.

Asuka shifted Shinji to one arm and brought the gun around to her temple. Ritsuko shook her head. "Asuka! Don't! This is crazy!"

"LET US THROUGH!" she screamed. "Or you'll lose both pilots anyway!" her entire body was shaking, but she looked perfectly capable of pulling the trigger. After that, Unit 02 would be a very large paper-weight.

Shinji was too stunned to move. He watched everything through a thick layer of pain. A part of him wondered if it was all a dream. Asuka was risking her life to save him. Not only that, but going against all of NERV.

"Let them thought!" Ritsuko ordered quickly. "Prep Unit One."

Asuka lowered the weapon, but did not relinquish it. "Out of my WAY!"

No time for plug-suits. While the plug was dry-docked outside of EVA-01, Asuka helped him into his seat, standing on the bare capsule floor. "Shinji...are you still there?" she whispered.

He nodded weakly. The pain seemed to be almost constant now. He could barely even breathe.

Misato and Ritsuko watched nervously from the control room as Asuka sealed the hatch from the inside and stood next to the main seat. "She's ready." Misato whispered.

"Inserting the entry plug." Ritsuko commented as the white cylinder screwed itself into the spine of the giant, purple Evangelion. "Filling with LCL."

Asuka breathed in deep as the LCL filled the pod. Shinji hacked violently at first, but then relaxed as Asuka floated up next to him and pressed her hand against his face. "I'm right here, baka..." she whispered.

In her other hand was Misato's gun, though. Asuka wondered briefly if she'd be able to use it on him if the time came...or if she could refrain from using it on herself afterwards. This was the only way.

He opened his eyes as the white metal walls turned into colors and rainbows and lights. "A...Asuka..." he looked up at her. "Why are you here?"

"I have to." She said. "They wouldn't let me come in unless..." she pointed at the gun.

He nodded, understanding. "I...I can hear you..." he blushed slightly. "I can hear you thinking."

"I'm talking, baka." She smiled.

"Oh..." he smiled. "No...I can hear you..."

Can you hear me?

Asuka almost jumped backwards. "Yes..."

Images began to flood her mind. Smiles. Frowns. Times on the couch, watching TV. She began to recognize them as from his point of view. Kiss. The kisses they shared last night. Him giving her a kiss on the cheek when he found her asleep. "Shinji?" she blushed as she gazed into his eyes. "These are all of me?"

He nodded weakly. "I told you." He replied hazily. "You're the first thing I think of when I wake up..."

"And when I dream, I dream of you..." Asuka completed the sentence.

They smiled at each other for a moment. Then, Shinji's eyes went wide. "Oh god..." his teeth gritted together and he nearly tore the arm rests from his seat as the pain wracked his mind.

"Something's coming out!" Ritsuko yelled over the intercom. Her voice was ignored, though. "Get the tank ready!"

Asuka just held Shinji in her arms as he shuddered. "Please, Shinji...just relax. Let it out." She cried. "I love you...please don't go...not now..."

"I...love...you...too..." Shinji shuddered. The pain was getting worse. He could barely speak. "I...want...eat...chicken-wings...with you..." he laughed weakly. "I...it was...fun..."

"Everyone! Stand by!" someone yelled through the link.

Misato watched the screen, as the two Children huddled together. Her own tears were coming just as fast now. Her hand was wrapped around her cross. "Please let them get through this..." she whispered, knowing that if Shinji died during this ordeal, Asuka would probably not be alive much longer. "I'll never bad-  
mouth another angel in my life...just please..."

Pain hit Asuka as their sync ratio increased with the Eva. For the first time, she could see what Shinji was going through. Both of them began to cry out.

There was an awful crash. The entire Evangelion jumped from it's restraints, tearing pieces of the wall down with them. It roared in pain, matching Shinji's desperate howls inside the plug.

BOOM!

And then, there was nothing.

* * *

Everyone dared not to breathe as they watched Eva-01 relax and shift back into it's usual position. It's eyes flickered.

Inside, Asuka let out a long gasp as she realized the pain was gone. The walls were still showing the outside, though. They were still synced. Panic crossed her mind as she realized Shinji had stopped moving. SHE was still synced...that didn't mean he was too.

"S...Shinji?" she whispered. Her voice was heavy in the LCL. She floated back away from him, looking him over. "Shinji? Are you okay?"

In the tiniest, weakest voice she had ever heard, came: "What...ever..."

Her eyes went wide and she dropped the gun. "Shinji!"

He looked up at her with tired, but very alive eyes. "What ever happened to baka?" he asked.

She was already crying. "BAKA! HOW DARE you make me think you were dead!" she yanked him out of the seat in a tight embrace. "If you ever do that again, I'll KILL YOU!"

Shinji coughed as he was squeezed tightly, but had a smile on his face.

"Sweet baka..." she whispered into his ear.

Misato had passed out on the floor, needing to catch her breath. A tech was handing her tissues as she cried into them. "Thank you..." she sighed, mentally exhausted.

Ritsuko, however, looked worried. "The EVA left a present for us. It's in the holding tank..." her expression turned grave. "The angel..."

Misato nodded, re-composing herself. "Okay! Launch that tank somewhere we can use an N2 mine on it. We have to make sure the pilots are safe!"

"Moving the tank to the launch pad!" replied one of the techs.

Shinji blinked. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Asuka asked, looking around.

"They're goinna kill him!" he gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, and allowed his mind to connect to the Evangelion once more.

The control room jumped as Unit 01 reached over, turned around, and grabbed the crane that was being hoisted into position to transport the holding tank. It's boom crumpled like a tin can, warping under the mighty grip of the Evangelion's hands.

"Crane malfunction!" the techies reported.

"Good observation." Misato sighed. She ran over to the com. "Shinji! What's going on?!"

The image of Shinji and Asuka huddled together came up on the screen. Shinji looked very determined. "I can't let you kill him! He's my friend!"

Misato had no idea how to respond to that.

Asuka just nodded. "Don't worry, just let us have a moment." She reached over to Shinji's chair and pressed a button. The screen went blank.

Shinji, as the Evangelion, knelt down and looked into the large metal bowl that had been placed on the floor. Inside was a squished up, yet recognizable body. The Angel he had fought only last week. The Angel he now knew as Cupid.

Cupid, in Shinji's mind, seemed to be smiling. The red creature slowly climbed out of the toilet. Though battered, it seemed to be able to function. Misato and Ritsuko were amazed when the tiny Angel appeared as if it WASN'T going to resume it's attack.

Eva-01 held out it's hand, letting Cupid walk over onto it. Then, it stood, lifting the Angel to it's face.

Asuka watched in amazement from the plug with Shinji. "He's...not attacking?"

"He's my friend." Shinji said. "He's not like the others. He was just..." a smile "...having fun."

Asuka frowned. "Well tell him to play with someone else next time. He almost killed you!"

The sharp eyes of Cupid gazed back at Eva's glowing, unblinking stare.

"It's okay." Shinji smiled.

"Thanks, Shinji." Came a voice. Asuka was startled, but realized it was the Angel.

"Who are you?" she asked suddenly, hoping her sync with Shinji would let her talk too.

A pause. The angel outside cocked it's head, as if to think of a response. "I will let Shinji explain it to you." It said in a soothing voice. "You may not understand it if I say anything."

Asuka frowned, but accepted the explanation.

"Will I ever see you again?" Shinji asked quietly.

"Maybe." Cupid said. His voice was hopeful. "This universe is full of surprises. I think it would be amazing if we never crossed paths again."

Shinji nodded sadly. Suddenly, though, he clicked on the Comm channel. "Misato?"

"Shinji?" she replied quickly. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, but...I need to ask a favor."

"Anything." She replied.

Asuka raised an eyebrow.

Shinji smiled as he looked at Cupid. "Can you play some music over the intercom for us?"

A long pause. "Uh...I suppose so." Misato blinked, turning to Ritsuko, who nodded after a moment. "Yeah...uh...what song?"

"Anything by Barry White." Shinji smiled. If he didn't know better, Cupid's mouth-less face moved into what could be a smile as well.

Asuka laughed as 'I'm Goinna Love You' began to play in the entry plug. Cupid's physical form began to move to the rhythm. "You are a true friend, Shinji." He replied happily.

* * *

The entire control room watched in amazement as the Eva and the little Angel perched on it's arm began to bob their heads to the lyrics.

"It feels sooooo gooood..." came the deep voice. "Lying here, next to me..."

Ritsuko just watched the scene with an open jaw. "This is incredible."

"Oooh baby..." the song continued. "Give it up...Ain't no use...I can't help myself if I wanted to." The music began to get more excited. "I'm hung up...no doubt...I'm SOOOOO in love with you...for me...there's no way out!"

By now, the Evangelion was moving in a little grove to the beat. Asuka, though never being much of a fan of the slower, romantic kind of music, found herself liking the song more and more. Shinji looked a lot better from a few minutes ago, and they were holding each other in a comfortable embrace.

"I'm goinna love ya...love ya...love ya...more and more! Deeper and deeper!"

As the song was finally finishing, Asuka and Shinji were caught in each other's eyes once more. This fact was not lost on the Control Room, or Cupid. "Maybe..." Misato smiled reaching over to the com. "We should give them a minute or two."

The screen blinked off.

Cupid smiled to himself as he saw the two. "Shinji...I shall take my leave of you now." He said, interrupting the two Children who turned back to the front of the plug.

Shinji nodded sadly. "I know. If you don't go, they'll start thinking about nuking you."

"Exactly." Cupid replied. "I have stories to tell my Big Brothers, so I don't want to wait too long." He laughed. "They are going to be SOOOO jealous. Barry White music is rare as true love where I come from."

Asuka looked at Shinji. "Big Brothers?"

"I'll explain it all later." He promised.

Cupid began to float, glowing red. The Evangelion lowered it's arm. "I'll put in a good word for you humans." He promised. "And, Asuka?"

Asuka blinked. "Y...yes?"

"Take care of my friend." Cupid said. "I suggest you both go on a camping trip and do some...talking."

Both of them blushed.

"Sayonara, Cupid-san!" Shinji whispered as the Angel turned into a bright ball of red light and then zipped up, though the roof.

Asuka turned her attention to Shinji. "CUPID?"

He smiled innocently. "We only talked. No mind-control." He whispered. "I promise."

She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Oh? Are you sure?"

Shinji gently took her into his arms and closed his eyes. She did the same. Their minds met half way. Her eyes jutted open as she felt his mind, listening to the days of conversation with the little Angel, and what had happened. How Shinji had turned down the offer for sex, how he felt towards Rei's friendship. How he felt after getting flattened at school, but also how he never held it against her. How Shinji had expressed his desire to keep Asuka out of any strange manipulations...even if it meant he could never be with her. She swallowed hard. "It's the truth..." they both whispered to one another.

She sat in his lap like that for quite some time, both just testing out their partial connection to each other through Unit 01. It wasn't direct. They only saw images, not full thoughts. Both of them remembering their time together from the eyes of one another. Each of them glad that, somehow, all the little things they wanted to keep private were never shared. Almost as if...a mother was watching over them...making sure they didn't get too dirty or strange. After all, a little mystery is good in a relationship.

"You know something?" Shinji said casually.

"Mm?" Asuka smiled mischievously. "What?"

"You look very sexy in a plug-suit..." he mentioned as she drew herself closer. "Ever wonder what it would be like to make-out in LCL? It would be very..."

"Slippery..." Asuka whispered. Her finger came up to his lips and slid across them easily with LCL around everything. "Mmm..."

Shinji nodded.

"Warm." She continued, leaning over to kiss him.

"Oh yeah..."

"Wet..." she pressed herself up against his chest.

"Mm mm..." he said weakly. "Ever wonder about it?"

Asuka smiled. "All the time."

"Is it just me?" Ritsuko frowned, squinting her eyes. "Or is the Evangelion getting a nose-bleed?"

Misato blushed. "I think we'd better get them out now."

There was a nervous tension the next day at School. Nobody had heard from any of the Eva pilots since the horrifying events from the previous day. When Shinji and Asuka walked into the class, they were greeted with a collective sigh of relief.

Asuka loved the attention, of course. "Ha! I'm a trained professional! Not like you children, I actually know what to do in an emergency!"

Shinji was greeted with the most hardy "Iron Balls" chanting yet. The sensei even joined in for a while. Toji and Kensuke each gave Shinji a warm welcome back hug, and demanded to know what happened.

As for Cupid, the event was to be classified up the wah-zoo, because of the implications it would cause if the public knew there was ACTUALLY a cherub of love floating around. Not to mention it would probably change the public's views on the Angels, and the last thing NERV wanted was a lobbyist group supporting Angel Rights. Shinji just told everyone that it had been Misato's cooking.

Nobody thought he was lying.

With sixteenth birthdays approaching rapidly, both Shinji and Asuka decided to wait at least that long until they tried out their fantasy involving the plug-  
suits. It was still going to be torture, but the figured that they owed poor Misato and their other guardians at least that much time before things got too serious.

Rei was absolutely giddy to have both of them back. She even smiled for one point three seconds as they walked in, causing massive brain damage in the surrounding students who hadn't been expecting such a display of emotion.

Still, Shinji and Asuka had to stay at the hospital for observation that night. In separate rooms. Their pacing around almost wore holes in the floor. It was hard to sleep when you wanted to grab a bucket of LCL and play 'slip-n-slide' with one another. They both, again, looked rather tired.

As class was about to start again, after Lunch, they sat, half awake at their desks.

Everything seemed normal.

Of course, there was a loose end that had to be tied up. Keiko decided that it would be a wonderful time to steal the desk in front of Shinji's, and see how he was doing.

"Hey." She said in her amazingly smooth, sultry voice.

His brain woke up enough and he smiled. "Oh, hey."

"How are you doing?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Good." Shinji promised. "Just needed to get something out of my system." He hiccuped.

She smiled. "That's great." She leaned a little closer to him. "Listen, I want to celebrate your safe return." She developed a slight blush. "How about if I take you out on a date. Just the two of us."

He blinked. "A date?"

She nodded. "I've wanted to for a while..." she admitted. "And well...I was really worried about you yesterday. I kept wishing I got to know you sooner...and..."

Someone coughed.

No, not just someone. It was an official, grade A, Asuka Langley cough. Keiko sighed, half-expecting one of her little attention-getting stunts. "Excuse me?"

Asuka glared down at them. "Oh, I'm sorry." She stated in a tone that proved exactly the opposite.

Keiko nodded. "If you don't mind...I'm having a private discussion with Ikari."

The redhead crossed her arms. "Well, you'll just have to tell that to NERV. I have a bit of very important business to discuss with PILOT Ikari." She said in her most regal sounding voice.

The older girl frowned. "Official business?"

"It will only take a moment...then I can let you get back to flirting with this perverted baka." Asuka said angerly. "Fine by you?"

Keiko got slightly redder in the face, but shrugged. "Fine."

Shinji stood and frowned. "What is it?" he asked, wondering if there was indeed something important on her mind.

Her hand came up and grabbed his collar. However, instead of shaking him around like she used to do, she pulled him into an embrace. Their lips met instantly and they began to kiss. Their mouths parted slightly after a moment, and each let out a very deep, content sigh.

Jaws dropped.

If Kensuke hadn't already been taping the encounter, he would have forgotten to press the record button.

Rei even blinked in genuine surprise.

Not only did they begin to kiss...but they were STILL kissing. Very tenderly. The world around them was gone except for this kiss. Though Shinji's mind was fogged over with desire for this beautiful young woman in his arms, he couldn't help but feel the smile of Cupid somewhere above.

Finally, they parted, leaving each other in a soft, wet sound. Shinji flopped back down to his seat, completely dazed, and not due to any sleep depravation. Asuka's blissful smile quickly changed into her mask of a tough and unyielding scowl. "And don't you forget it, Third Child!" she scolded, then walked back over to her seat, ignoring the stares of the entire class.

"Oh...kay..." Shinji replied happily. "I'll keep that in mind."

Keiko was blushing furiously as he turned back to her.

"I'm sorry...were you saying something?" Shinji asked, honestly not remembering.

"Uh...no...that's okay." She stood and walked back over to her side of the class, trying to hide her red face.

Asuka just kept smiling, focusing her attention at the front of the class as Shinji gazed at her from a desk away. "You know..." she thought to herself. "As weird as it sounds..." She laughed as Kensuke and Toji began to chant again. "I could get used to this."

End?

Somewhere, not too far away from the school that was having to call in security to stop the "Lord Iron Balls" chanting, Misato sat on one end of the kitchen table, looking at a shot-glass full of a caramel-colored liquid.

"Ready?" she asked.

On the opposite end of the table sat a brightly colored, semi-tropical penguin. Though there are only a few species of penguin that ACTUALLY live in cold weather, this penguin was adapted to Tokyo-3's summer-weather almost exclusively. In his extendable claws was a similar shot-glass, filled with the same liquid.

"Waaark." Pen-Pen replied with a nod.

"One two three!" they both slammed back their glasses, swallowing as quickly as they could, then cringing at the taste.

"Wu-AAAAAAGH!" Pen-Pen whooped. Once he managed to make sure the alcohol was going to stay down, he gestured to Misato with his other flipper.

"My turn still?" Misato sighed. "Fine." A smile crossed her lips. "Well, I accidentally..."

"Wuaark-ark-ark-ark-ark!" Pen-Pen laughed.

"Okay okay..." Misato coughed, pouring herself and the penguin another shot. "...anyway, then, Shinji managed to find some frankfurters for dinner, and I couldn't stop thinking about it..." she dipped her finger into the little glass and cleaned the drop or two of whiskey that lay at the bottom with it. "Man, that was a rough night being all alone."

"Wark!" Pen-Pen gasped, then chuckled.

"Yeah, okaaay, that was pretty baaaaaad." She replied, slightly buzzed. A smile crossed her lips. "Why don't you ask me about my feelings for Ritsuko instead? Ready?"

"Wark!"

They both tilted their respective glasses back and downed the hard liquor. That action was finished by another round of loud whooping.

"Wuaaark?"

"Yes, your turn." Misato hiccuped...she had just barely managed to beat Pen-Pen to the draw with that shot.

The penguin nodded. "Wark...wark." He paused. "Wuaaaark! Wark wark!" he grinned slightly, in the way that only a penguin can. "Waaark!"

Misato promptly blushed. "Asuka?! Did she even notice you?"

Pen-Pen shook his head.

"Whoah..." Misato tilted her glass and toasted him. "Must have been quite a view."

"Wu...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark..." Pen-Pen agreed.

End?

* * *

Deep within the protected, spooky bowels of NERV HQ, there was a small desk in at the center of the most guarded and hard to reach room in the entire complex of Central Dogma. In event of an attack, was probably the hardest place to get to in the entire building, let alone pacify. Strange, orange light filled the room, illuminating the massive etching of the Athanasius Kirchner Sephirotic System that spanned across the entire floor.

Ikari Gendo sat next to his desk, seated on his chair. This was how he always sat at his desk. Not like those hippies upstairs with their legs crossed or their arms behind their heads in a relaxing manor.

Gendo sat with his elbows on the desk. His feet straight, in an ergonomically approved fashion. His gloved hands were crossed in front of his lips as he glared into space ahead of him. His tiny, tinted sunglasses reflected little flashes of light at random intervals, in no way dependent of his actual physical movement whatsoever.

This was the Gendo Position, TM.

He used the Gendo Position (registered patent numbers 2910192928-99930 and 22941830-18383) whenever he was plotting and planning his great plots and plans.

Today, he was plotting a great plot, and hatching a plan of amazing skill and infallibility. This one plan could mean the unhappy demise of everyone on a continent of his choice, in order to increase funding for NERV.

However...one thing was stopping him. It wasn't a very well known piece of information. Rather just a little variable that his plan had not counted on, and therefore, could cause major problems with. It had only come to his attention in the last few days. Perhaps it was just a rumor, and perhaps it was just whispers and folklore. However, Gendo did not believe in coincidences, and this mysterious "Lord Iron Balls" had begun to show up on his reports at the exact moment he started to plan his horrible plan.

The references were vague, but already, had such force and conviction behind those simple, three words. Perhaps it was a secret code? Or a NERV resistance? Maybe a SEELE group that had branched off.

Whatever this "Lord Iron Balls" was, though, it was enough of a concern to make Gendo scrap his Evil Plan. "Oh well." He sighed, relaxing from the Gendo Position. "Maybe tomorrow."

He stood from his desk and grabbed his coat, not forgetting to shut off the lights before he went home.

The End...I promise. ^_^

The Canadian Dietary Supplement Committee has required a detailed description of this fanfiction's nutritional contents, as according to Maximum Daily Allowances

INGREDIENTS: 100% Pure ASCII text, Tears, Shot-Drinking Penguins, Dookie-jokes, Shinji's new Backbone, Lord Iron Balls, Wonder Girl, Sound Effects, People Freaking Out, More People Freaking Out, Chicken Wings, Jolt Cola, Ambient Electronica BGM, Cherubim, Barry White's greatest hits, biodegradable plastic diapers, 11 Herbs Spices.

Special thanks to the city of Bumfuck Idaho, who we did NOT film this Fanfic in, but liked the name so much, we had to include it in the credits.

Elephant effects by MoronGraphicx INC. Monkey Assassinations courtesy of the Penguin Self Defense Force. Guy In Background played by Rick Tubkicaovskivich McGreggorick. Tokyo 3 sets built by Miss's Sholdtz's 3rd Grader Class with a grant from United Balsa-Wood and Pipe-Cleaner.

No angels were eaten in the filming of this Fanfic...only nibbled on...I swear!

Well, okay...just one or two.

But damn! Don't they taste heavenly?

Strike Fiss, Ninja Crowbotics 1999, Khattam Shud-EOF./pre


End file.
